Angel on Earth
by the meaty grape
Summary: When Trent is forced to move to a small town in Montana, he expects it to be the most boring experience of his life. Soon he finds that it is very interesting, maybe too interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.**

**Okay, I got the idea mostly from the movies "Gabriel" and "Angel City" and I don't own those either. I mixed them together and added my own things too so it is not exactly the same principles, anyway Enjoy!  
**

New house. New school. New life. These are the things I have to factor into my head without screaming. I was perfectly happy at my old house, school, life. I had all the friends you could ever want, and awesome band, and not to mention pretty much all the girls in my old school chasing after me. I had just fixed my room to the way I wanted it.........

"Trent stop sulking!" my mom yelled at me from the passenger seat

"I will if we turn back home" I muttered

"Don't be such a spoil sport Trent, your mom is right you'll love Montana" my dad interjected

"There is nothing in Montana, but nothing" I complained

"Oh stop whining, change is a good thing" my older sister butted in

"The only reason you're not on my side is because you get a new car" I said under my breathe

"Yup" she said shamelessly

"But you'll have to drive Trent to school" my mom amended

"What?! Can't he walk!" she yelled

"Okay that's enough! Everyone quiet down! Paula you are going to drive Trent to school, that is the condition for your new car" my dad said sternly

"You know..." I started "If I had that motorcycle I wanted then I wouldn't need her to drive me to school." I said hopeful

"We are not buying you a motorcycle" my mom said flatly

"So I can use my own money?"

"We are not discussing this anymore"

"Fine" I said knowing that eventually they would crack.

I rested my head against the window, to hopefully fall asleep, and stay asleep for this horribly long drive.

(Later)

I wake up to see the house in the picture my dad brought from the Realtor. I looked at it for a long time, then looked for any neighbors.

"What happened to the rest of the planet" I said

"It's a farm house the nearest neighbor isn't for miles" my mom said

"Nice, now we're helpless for when the serial killer shows up"

"Stop being such a baby" Paula commented looking worried herself

I took advantage of her distraction.

"I'm looking for my room now" I said running into the house

"No wait!" she yelled running after me

I ran upstairs and picked the room at the end of the hall.

"No fair" Paula said looking at me evilly since I had both of my arms extended to both ends of the door

"Well I don't get a car"

"Whatever" she muttered looking for another room

I looked around my new room. Closet space was respectable. I went to the paint chipped window, and used most of my strength to open it. Finally it gave in, and slowly opened. The breeze hit my face and went through the strands of my hair. I looked at all the open land stretching out before me, and wondered how living in this place would be.

**(Author's Note) I know it was short , but it is just the icebreaker. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon with Christmas so Happy Holidays till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turns out I had time to do this chapter, so enjoy.**

I'm with my band,just hanging out,and laughing our heads off. We all joke about how lame it would have been for me to move to Montana. All of sudden they disappear, and this girl Trisha that I've had a crush one asks me out on a date. I say yes and she's about to kiss me.....

"Wake up lover boy!" Paula yells hitting me with a pillow

"What!?" I groan and open my eyes to see that I was holding my pillow up to my face with my lips puckered.  
I blush embarrassed

"Time to go to school" she said angrily

I look at my clock.

"You're crazy it's too early" I say and turn to the other side of my bed

"No, it's not. Now if you don't get up now, we'll be late"

"It's six in the morning!" I yell through my sheets

"Yeah, school starts at seven, and the drive isn't a short one"

"You have to be kidding me" I say getting up with my eyes still hazy

"It's about time!" she groans and leaves my room

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I mutter

I quickly put on my clothes, still pissed that I have to get up this early everyday now. I go down to eat breakfast, Paula is the only one in the kitchen,great.

"Here, eat this, we have to go" she said handing me a bagel

I look at the bagel grudgingly, but take a bite. I grab my bag, and follow Paula to her semi new car.

"Don't drop anything" she said looking at the bagel

"Why are in such a bad mood?" I ask now irritated

"I'm just not a morning person okay"

"Or an evening person or a night person" I tease

"Shut up"

I put up my hands out sarcastically. We don't talk after that. Paula is much more tolerable when she's not talking anyway.  
I think she is mad because she has to spend the rest of her senior year at a new school in Montana,not that she would ever tell mom and dad that.  
I look out the window, watching all the nothing like I did when we drove to the house. After a while my eyes started drooping and everything started getting blurry.

"We're here" she says loud enough to take me out of my trance.

We both get out of the car.

"I'll meet you in the front,afterschool" she said taking her own path

I stop to look at the school. Dull. Every building looks the same, and they're all one story. I sigh and put my bag over my shoulder.  
I go into the main building and, look for labels of the office. I see a door with "ATTENDANCE OFFICE" over the top, and walk in.  
There's a woman typing away on a prehistoric computer.

"Excuse me" I say

She doesn't hear me

"Excuse me" I say louder

The woman looks up and removes her glasses.

"Hi there young man. What can I do for you?"

"I'm a new student, this is my first day"

"What is your last name?" she asks politely

"Pierce"

She looks back to the computer, and puts her glasses back on.

"Trenton?"

"Trent"

"Okay Trent, let me just print out your schedule"

She presses some buttons, and the noisy printer lets a piece of paper fall on the desk. She rips off a piece, and hands me the rest of it.

"Here you are"

"Thanks" I mutter

"No problem" she says and goes back to typing.

I look at my first class, Bio, great. Most of the room numbers are worn out, so I can't figure out what room is which. More kids start coming in through the front gate.

I see this really hot girl come through,and I figure I should ask her.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I yell after her

She looks back at me, then around herself.

"Me?" she says in a squeaky voice

"Yeah, do you know where room 36 is?"

"Hmmmm, what does it look like?" she asks pensively

"Ummm..." I murmur confused

I feel someone pull me away.

"You won't get very far asking Lindsay for directions" says this short kid with buck teeth

I look back at the blond girl, and she has her hand on her chin still thinking.

"Names Cody, you must be the new guy"

"Trent" I say uncomfortable

"I'll show you where room 36 is, and since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a few pointers"

"Okay"

"First off don't ask Lindsay anything, unless it's about fashion. Not to mention that her boyfriend Tyler is really jealous."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Hang out with me and my buds, we're about the coolest people here" he says with his eyes half closed

"New guy!" someone yells

I turn around to see a blond guy with a cowboy hat on. He puts his arm around me and leads me away from Cody, which is sort of a relief, but I got kind of annoyed from being handled, twice.

"So what's your name new guy?"

"Trent"

"Well Trent, you don't want to hang out with that guy" he said pointing towards Cody

"Really?"

"Phssh yeah, he's like the dork leader"

"And you are?"

"Geoff"

"Do you know where room 36 is Geoff" I asked since the bell rang

"Right this way amigo"

We were going through the hallway, when I see this pretty girl, not hot pretty like Lindsay, but really pretty. She looked at me for a second then looked away without interest. I turned back, but Geoff stopped me

"Room 36" he says gesturing to the door in front of us

"Okay thanks" I said turning to look for the girl,but she was gone

"See ya later" he said leaving

"Sure" I said giving him a backward wave

I talked to the teacher for a minute,and he gave me a seat next to this pretty cute blond girl. Man did I hit the jackpot at this school?  
When we have a chance to talk, I start a conversation.

"Hey"

She turns to me and smiles.

"Hey. So you're the new guy?"

"Yeah, I'm Trent"

"Bridgette, so Geoff hasn't gotten to you yet?"

"Actually he has, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend"

"Oh"

She laughs.

"He's cool, you should hang out with us at lunch"

"Sure" I say hoping I'll see more cute girls that don't have girl boyfriends.

(Lunch)

I walk out of the cafeteria with my tray and I see Bridgette wave me over.

"Trent! Come sit with us!"

I smile and walk over.

"What's up dude!" Geoff greets still as hyper as before

"Hey" I greet and look at the people their sitting with. A big guy, with blond hair, two girls that look like twins, that girl Lindsay with some guy that I'm guessing is her boyfriend.

"Trent this is Owen, Katie and Sadie,Lindsay, and Tyler" Bridgette introduces

They all say hi in their own way and voices.

"What's up" I say and sit down

We all talked for a while. Katie and Sadie flirted with me, but I couldn't break them apart so I didn't lead them on.

"I'm gonna throw away my trash" I said getting up

"Okay" both of them say at the same time

I was kind of relieved to get away. I go to the farthest trash can to buy some time, and dump my tray. I'm about to turn back, when something white catches my eye.

It's the girl from the hallway. She has short black hair with teal streaks in it. The white outfit she was wearing blended with her pale skin, and seemed to make her glow. Her eyes were concentrated on the floor. I realized that she was drawing something on the concrete with pastel colors. She was barefoot, because she had to step around her huge painting. I approached her. Talking to girls was easy, at least to me. As I got closer I could feel this aura around her, like I was intruding her own personal bubble. I could see her picture now. It was an enormous tree with a face, and it was frowning. She was working on the person cutting in down. It was really good, and she didn't even stop to erase anything.

"Hey" I said stupidly for the first time nervous to talk to a girl

She stopped drawing,looked at me right in the eyes, and sort of cocked her head to the side, then turned back to her drawing.

"Hello" she said after awhile

"Nice drawing. Are you doing it for the school?" I asked

"Thank you" she said not answering my question

"I'm Trent"

"Hello Trent"

"What's your name?" I asked since she hadn't told me already

She looked up again, and stared into my eyes even harder, as if she were looking for something.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, but not rude curious.

"So we can be friends" I say obviously

"Your friends are calling you Trent" she said looking back to her drawing again

"What?"

"Your friends" she said again

I turn back to see Katie and Sadie calling me over. I sigh internally.

"Okay see...."

I turn around again to see that she's gone, and her picture is finished, with not even the slightest error.

**(Author's Note) Okay that was a little boring, but I'll make up for it. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you had a nice Christmas or anything else you celebrate! **

(At home)

How is that even possible? She was right there when I turned around. She even had her shoes off, it would have taken time to put them back on.  
I kept tapping my pencil against my paper. Doing my homework is almost impossible right now. Did I imagine the whole thing? She was acting really weird. I looked at the clock. 11:00 pm. I put away my homework and turned off the light.

_I was in the back yard, the massive back yard. The wind was whipping all the weeds around. It was dark I couldn't see anything. I squint my eyes.  
There's a figure in the darkness. It's her, the girl in white, but she's not facing me. I can't tell if she's real, her shape comes and goes with the wind._

_Without thinking I start running towards her. I get closer and closer, and her shape gets more defined. I'm two steps away. I reach my hand out, and grab her shoulder.  
She starts to turn around...._

BEEP BEEP!

My alarm clock. I got up, this time I was eager to go to school. I put on my clothes and rush down stairs.

"Have a nice time with your pillow again?" Paula teased

"What? Oh yeah, haha very funny"

"Oh come on, it's no fun when you're not embarrassed"

I rolled my eyes,put some jelly on toast and ate it fast.

"Come on" I rushed her

"Calm down, we still have time"

I sighed, and went to sit on the couch. I got in impatient and started tapping my foot.

"What's with you?" Paula said coming out of the kitchen

"Maybe it runs in the family" I accused

"Huh" she said, and started for the door.

(In the Car)

Again we didn't talk. I thought about how the girl wasn't in any of my classes. Maybe she's in a different grade, senior?

"Hey Paula"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girl with blueish streaks in her hair?"

"I've had my classes for one day, and you expect me to know everyone in them?"

"It was just a question"

"Uhmmmm" she mumbled suspicious

So much help she was. I didn't want to look out the window this time. Mostly because I might see her again, like I did in my dream. I close my eyes, trying to forget everything. I feel the car stop.

"You know where to wait" Paula said before leaving again

I got out of the car too, and headed straight for my class. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, just think.  
All my classes went by at a mammoth pace, probably because I was staring at the clock in every room.

The bell rang for the class before lunch, and quickly got my things. I took a different way, so I wouldn't bump into Geoff.

I'm walking and I see Bridgette coming down the hall towards me, and I hide behind a locker. She passes, and I sigh. What am I doing? Oh well, might as well go through with it, because otherwise it'll drive me nuts.

I come into the cafeteria area, from an opposite direction, and scan the area. When I don't see anything, I decide to go where she was painting, maybe she signed it or something.

I get to the same trash can I went to yesterday, and follow the direction where I saw her. I get nervous because I don't see anything. I reach the exact spot, nothing. I double check. I'm positive this is where she was yesterday. I guess it was all just in my head. I give up and walk to Geoff and his group.

"Where were you?" Bridgette asked

"Umm, I had to do something"

"Okay" she said eying me and continuing her conversation with Owen

I started to talk to Geoff, but couldn't help looking around once and awhile. I gave up, looked at Geoff again when I saw something behind him, something white. I crane my head to make sure.  
It's her.

"Wait up Geoff, I think I forgot something" I said getting up

"Sure" he said dubious

I cantered over to her afraid she would disappear again. She was sitting on the head of a bench, scanning the school intensely. I approach quietly to catch her by surprise. I'm almost there when she darts her head in my direction. She takes in my shape and eases up.

"Trent" she said relieved

I pause embarrassed.

"Umm, you never did tell me your name"

"Gwen" she said without looking at my eyes again, and scanned the school one more time

I paused for awhile again.

"Is there something wrong with my name?"

"No, it's just you didn't want to tell me before, and now you tell me as soon as I asked"

"I just wasn't sure"

"About what?"

She looked away from me. I looked in the same direction. A big dark skinned guy was coming towards us. He was wearing white too.

"This is DJ" she said as soon as he was close enough

"I'm ...." I started

"I know you are. Nice meeting you Trent" he said looking at Gwen the whole time

She nodded, and he left uneasy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked considering every girl here has one

She smiled and said "No".

I hadn't seen her smile before, it was entrancing. She looked over my head and her smile faded.

"You should get to class" she said still looking over me

"Why?" I said following her stare.

There was a group of kids on the other side of the school, all of them wearing black. I hadn't noticed them before.

The bell rang.

"You'll be late"

"And you won't"

"No, I won't be late"

I looked at her again, hoping she would look back at me. She didn't. I started walking away, halfway across I looked back. She was gone.

(After class)

I'm walking with Katie and Sadie to my sister's car. They're still flirting with me, and both of them keep giving each other death glares when they think I'm not looking.

"Do you guys know a girl named Gwen?" I ask not able to keep the subject in my head

"Who's _she_?" Katie asks annoyed

"I don't know"

"If _we _don't know her, then she's probably a nobody" Sadie says fluttering her eyelashes at me

"I gotta go" I say uncomfortable, and head towards Paula

"Looks like you got a fan club already, and by the way no" she says as we get into the car

"Oh, them...wait what?"

"I don't have a girl with blue streaks in her hair, in any of my classes" she said looking only at the road

"Huh"

"Why did you want to know?"

"No reason" I lie

**(Author's Note) I hope you liked it, and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a little short but, you'll see why later.  
**

(Next Day Lunch Time)

I came out of my class, doing the same thing I did yesterday. I feel bad for ditching Geoff and Bridgette, but I have to see her again. There is something she's not telling me. I don't know what it is, but there definitely is something. She also has this weird charm, that sort of draws me in.

I go to the same bench hoping she is still there. She is there, but so is that guy DJ, and he didn't seem to like me much. I wave at him to be polite,but he's fixated on something. Gwen is looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

She looks up.

"No."

"What's with him?" I ask looking at DJ

"It would probably be better if he was alone right now" she said getting up

I followed her.

"Are you sure we should just leave him?"

"He'll be fine don't worry"

There was a short silence.

"So....we didn't get a chance to talk much yesterday" I say

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You know what regular people talk about, they're interests"

"Okay. What are your interests?"

I winced I was hoping that _she_ would share something.

"Umm, I like to play guitar. Now it's your turn" I urge

"I like talking to my friend DJ" she said after a long pause

"Come on not something obvious, something about yourself or something you like to do"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Besides talking to DJ" I said hiding a smile

"I like to paint"

"Okay...why do you like to paint?"

"Why do you like to play guitar?"

"Fine a different question. Ummm how about... How long have you known DJ?"

"A little while. We met here"

That answer caught me by surprise. If it wasn't for their different skin color I'd assume they were brother and sister. They even dress alike.

"What it is it?" she asked assessing my silence

"Nothing. Hey Gwen are you free over the weekend?"

"Yes" she said confused

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"With who?"

"Me."

"No I can't."

"But you said you were free."

"I am."

"So why can't you go?"

"I shouldn't."

"Did I offend you?"

"No. I have to go, sorry."

"Wait" I said reaching out to her

She inched away from my hand.

"Don't" she said and disappeared.

I don't know what I said to offend her. Maybe I didn't, maybe for once a girl doesn't want anything to do with me. Why do I have to be so big headed? I didn't bother looking for her. I think I shouldn't anymore. Obviously she doesn't enjoy my company. I'll stick with Bridgette and Geoff, they're real friends, and I mean that in two different ways. She couldn't even share anything about herself, like there was nothing she _could_ share. I'll forget about her altogether.

The bell rings, and I rush to my class. I mope for the rest of the day. Katie and Sadie try flirting with me again, I ignore them this time. Too preoccupied with myself.  
What a surprise.

The final bell rings, and I'm one of the last kids out. I start walking in the empty halls to Paula's car. I look up from the floor, and I see this tanned guy with shaggy hair,glaring at me. I keep walking.

"I saw how that girl turned you down, nasty" he said refusing to let me pass

"Look I'm already late, let me through" I mumble

"Who is she?" he urged

"Who?"

"The girl you were talking to at lunch!" he raged

"I don't even know ask someone else"

"Don't lie to me kid" he said shaking with anger. I could feel heat pulse through his body.

I hear someone coming down the hall.

"Something wrong?" a teacher said looking at the guy's face

"Umm.." I look back at the guy but he's gone

"Where did he go?" the teacher said walking to me

I shrugged.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, could I leave I'm really late?"

"Fine, have a nice weekend Mr..?"

"Pierce"

"Ah yes, have a nice weekend "

"Sure" I mumbled and rushed to the front

I reach the spot Paula parked in this morning, it's empty. Are you serious! Shit! I looked around for anyone I know, to ask for a ride. Nope, just some random kids waiting for their rides. I kick at the dirt, and start walking.

**A hint the guy in the hall is Justin, it doesn't spoil anything I just didn't get the chance to mention it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here it is. It's a little short again, but I hope you like it anyway!**

I can't believe Paula left me! This walk is impossibly long! Not to mention that there is nothing to distract me, except this rock that I've been kicking for at least a mile. I thought about the guy in the hall, and how mad he looked.I remembered why. Gwen. What's her deal anyway? I was just trying to be nice. I kick the rock again,but I don't hear the noise of the the gravel.

"I thought it was you I sensed out here" a familiar voice says

I look up and see the guy from the hallway, he's holding the rock I kicked. He doesn't look as mad as before.

"How did you get here?"

He laughed.

"Don't act like you don't know. Your friend probably told you _all_ about us"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know why you would think I'm faking"

"Seriously, don't play dumb" he said angry again. His blue eyes flashed into a dark orange color.

I automatically took a step back.

"Tell me who you're friend is and this doesn't have to get ugly" he said regaining some of his coolness

"If you really want to know why don't you just ask her?"

He laughed again.

"I think you know why I can't do that" he said taking a step forward. I took another step back.

"No I don't"

" My clan didn't think anything of her, but I know an arc when I see one"

"An arc?"

"That's it. If you're not talking then you are of no use" he said raising his hand. I felt the temperature rise again and a sort of flame started forming in his hand. He flung it at me with no hesitation.

I prepared myself for the impact by putting my hands over my face. When I didn't feel anything, I looked up to see if he was still there.

Gwen was in front of me, and stopped the ball of fire right before my eyes.

"There you are again" he smiled "You must like this one,to expose yourself"

"Not especially. You know we have to protect innocents" Gwen said with actual animation in her voice rather then her usual monotone

"Don't lie arc, you've grown attached to him. How foolish of you. Well I guess it made it easier for me,so I'm not complaining" he said smiling wider than before

"I guess I am talking to the professional, and I'm not exposing anyone because your not leaving here"

"Is that so?" he said inching closer

Gwen turned to me for the first time, and I saw that her eyes had changed color too.

"Go home Trent"

"Yeah go home, while you still can" he said menacingly

I stayed frozen in place.

The guy raced toward Gwen since she was still facing me. I thought for sure he would rip her to shreds. He was so big and she was so small. She blocked him with what seemed to be a force field. I looked at it amazed but then was distracted. The...the person scratched at the blue substance like a crazed animal but couldn't break it. When he realized it was useless he screeched in fury.

"It won't hold forever arc!" he managed through barred teeth

"He's right it. It won't hold forever. I'll can only hold on a little longer" she said only to me

My eyes were fixed on the crazed creature, until Gwen grabbed both sides of my face. This is the first time she touched me. I couldn't feel her hands,as if there was nothing there. She stared at me, her eyes impossibly blue and concentrated on mine.

The feeling was in indescribable it was like I was falling into nothingness. I closed my eyes in response. When I opened them again I was home. Unbelievable.

I ran inside, straight to my room.

"Trent!" Paula yelled after me

"What is it?!" I yelled back, too concentrated on what happened to care about what she had to say

"Where were you?!"

"Where was I?! Where were you?! I had to..." I stopped keeping my mouth shut about what happened

"I waited for you but you never showed up.I thought you got a ride"

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Out looking for you"

"No! They have to come back!" I said running to the door

"What's with you?" she said grabbing my shoulder to stop me

"Nothing, can't you call them?" I asked frantically

"No their cell phones don't get coverage"

"Damn town" I muttered under my breathe

"Don't worry they'll be back soon"

"Thanks Paula. Thanks a lot" I said and started for my room

"Hey I didn't know" she said not willing to take the blame

"Sure"

I left her there. I went to my room and looked out my window, looking for any sign of Gwen,the guy from the hallway,or my parents.  
I saw a light coming toward the house and panicked.

It was just my parents. Thank god.

**Thanks for waiting I sort of wanted to build up this moment. Hopefully it was worth the wait.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought that everyone knew that both times it was Justin who confronted Trent, well it will be made more clear.**

This weekend has been unbearable. I don't know if what happened there was real or if I'm just going crazy. This town has been weird since day one. I don't know what will happen when I go to school tomorrow. I don't know if I'll see Gwen again, she might not have made it. What if that...thing decides to come after me.

I was thinking of telling my parents that I didn't want to go to school,but something tells me I should go. I've been avoiding leaving the house and trying not to let my family out either. Whatever Gwen was up against it wasn't good, and I knew that. I don't want my family to get in the middle of it. Of course I will have to go to school eventually and so will Paula, but they don't know Paula so maybe she's safe. That makes one of us. I shouldn't be afraid of Gwen though, for all I know she saved my life. Well she _did_ have a special advantage. The whole time she was an arc? Whatever that is, I don't know I just heard that _guy_ say it. Is he an arc too? They seemed to be alike but, she seemed to be on my side. She did send me home,even if though it was logically impossible. Oh well I guess I can't do anything about it, I'll have to wait till school. Hopefully it was all in my head.

(Next day)

I managed to keep my thoughts in my head during the ride. Again I refused to look out the window,but this time for a whole different reason. I shuddered and hoped Paula didn't notice. She was getting suspicious of my behavior.

"Feeling better?" she asked hesitant

"Sure" I said keeping it short

"Okay, whatever you say" she said getting out of the car

I looked after her, again wishing that at least she was safe. She _is_ my sister. After she was out of sight, I started looking for Gwen. She had to be here. I looked everywhere. I went around the school a second time. There was only one place I hadn't checked. The bench where she and DJ always were. I brought myself to look. I forced my eyes on the spot, and the area around it. Neither one of them was there. The bell rang, I shook my head and started for class.

(In class)

" Are you okay?" Bridgette asked taking in my mood

I had the urge to tell her everything,just to get it in the open and out of my head. I was about to say something..

"Trent Pierce" the teacher read from a piece of paper.

"Yeah?" I said looking away from Bridgette startled

"They want to see you in the office."

I got up took my things, and got the paper from his waiting hand. I looked back at the class one last time and stepped out. I walked to the office wearily. Why I'm I so scared? People call students everyday to the office. I'm sure it's something about being new. I faked some courage halfway through. When I saw the office door I gained confidence that it was just what I thought. I stepped happily again but I seemed to go backward. My whole body started going backward. I freaked out and started waving my limbs back and forth. I unwillingly turned back to see the cause. It was her. I suddenly panicked. She was pulling the back of my shirt, and towing me towards the end of the school. I swatted at her arm but she didn't seem to notice, as if my touch was as insignificant as hers was to mine.

"Let go!" I said as soon as we were out of hearing distance

She didn't say anything, just kept towing me away. I don't know where, but we were out of the school in the middle of nowhere. (the school has no gates)  
She let go of my shirt when we were far enough. I tried running back. After a while I started thinking I would make it back. She was in front of me in a second.

"Crap" I muttered. She walked towards me and touched my shoulder,but the only way I would know because I can actually see her do wouldn't have noticed she was touching me at all. The feeling of nothingness consumed me again. I even though I was scared out of my mind,I knew what was happening.

When I regained my vision I saw Gwen walking away. I stayed in place, thinking I should run again.

"You might as well follow, you'll be lost if you don't" she said still not facing me

"Where are we? Why are we here?"

"Nowhere, so you can't run. You'll see _why_ in a moment"

"What are you? What do you want with me?"

"You know too much, and it's too dangerous for you to be there."

"Where?"

"School."

"Why? How did you get away?"

She laughed.

"This is _so_ not funny!"

"It's not safe. I killed the fallen you saw on Friday, but that doesn't mean that his friends will stop looking for him"

I flinched when she said she killed him with ease. How could she have done that? Yeah he was evil but he also looked indestructible.

"Well if you killed him, then shouldn't it be safe?"

"I _said _that his friends are looking for him"

"Okay I don't get anything! What's a arc and what the hell is a fallen!"

She waited for me to calm down.

"I am an arc. What you saw on Friday was a fallen, his name was Justin."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

I looked to her side and DJ appeared.

"You too?!" I said unbelieving

"What's with him?" he said to Gwen

"Shock" she said and they both nodded.

"You guys are not real, it's not possible" I said mostly to myself

"If I'm not real then you would have been dead. He _would have _killed you"

"Why did you save me?"

"Yeah why_ did_ you save him?" DJ asked as if it didn't matter to him

"It doesn't matter, anyways that fallen knew too much and was looking for answers through him." she pointed at me

"You haven't answered any of my questions" I said

"They don't matter right now" she said to me and turned to DJ "We'll need others now that we are exposed. Courtney,Lashawna anyone you can find."

DJ nodded and disappeared. Gwen turned to me exasperated.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you pick me?" I accused

" I didn't pick you. You talked to _me_ remember? You just were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why didn't you do anything about it then?"

She hesitated.

"I didn't know the fallen were coming"

"Why are you here, and what was that thing?"

"Here on Earth someone has to make sure there is balance."

"What does that even mean?"

"Us arcs are on the side of light, when we have balance things stay on as they are, essentially good. Whenever the fallen have the upper hand, where ever they take over it will be consumed in darkness, leaving everyone corrupt. It is our job to kill fallen and make sure that dosen't happen. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Why doesn't anyone know you? How come I can't feel you? How can you do all those things..."

"Hold on. I'll answer your questions just don't overwhelm me, one at a time."

"Okay answer my first question."

"We're_ not_ invisible so we have to _be_ invisible, in our own way."

"Okay and the two others." I prompted

"I can do the things I can do like you can breathe or eat, it's natural for us. As for the touch thing, we are only here to do one thing kill fallen we don't need to communicate with humans in anyway at all."

"Then why didn't you tell me to go away?"

She sighed. " I guess I just wanted to relate someone besides an arc, who doesn't have the same thing on their minds all the time."

"Oh." I said sympathetic

"Don't feel sorry for me that's the last thing we want."

"You're bringing more of you're kind?"

"Yes we'll need the help. The fallen know one of us killed Justin, the don't especially care about him but it leaves them one short they'll be more alert."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes, but don't spread the feeling, and don't tell anyone or else_ they_ will know humans are involved. Justin _was _going to kill you,but because he had a reason. Don't give reason for the others."

I nodded.

"So we can be friends?" I said unsure

"You are already involved, so I guess it's not too inappropriate."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"I'll take you home if you want" she offered

"How _did _you know where live?" I asked curious

"I saw it in your head."

"You can read my mind?!"

"No, I can only look through your eyes, see what you see. No reason to be self conscious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so everything is going to be okay?"

"Actually I that I can't say. You should be careful too you never know where a fallen could be."

"I thought you could sense them."

Her bright blue eyes turned back to the dark color they had been before.

"We can always cloak our presence, they can do the same."

"You've got to be kidding me."

She stretched her arm toward me again, and sure enough I was home in the next instance.

"Be careful" she said and vanished

I looked around but she was gone. I was sort of sad she left, I hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. I saw Paula's car in the driveway. I walked inside and everyone sighed in relief.

"This time I did get a ride" I said to them and smiled.

**This chapter was mostly answers to your questions. I'll write the next chapter as soon as a can. You guys seemed clueless I didn't mean for it to be that way. I thought it was obivious. I hope you liked the change of someone being supernatural without being a vampire, I wanted to do something different.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was I little caught up with homework.**

I'm not asleep,but I don't want to get up yet. I know my alarm will go off any minute,but I don't want to spend time checking. The suspense of not knowing finally broke me and turned to turn it off before....

"So you _are_ going to school" Gwen said turning off my alarm before it could make a noise. "What?" she asked

"You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Not so loud. Your family is still sleeping" she said looking at the door

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if you are going to school."

"Yeah" I said stretching the word

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"You can't go in the car with me and Paula she'll know something is up."

"Relax. That's not what I had in mind." She smiled and disappeared

I looked at the spot she were she was sitting and remembered her smile. I remembered the feelings I had for her, before I knew about everything. I shook my head. She's not real. I can't like her.

Paula walked in.

"Oh. You're up that saves me some time" she said leaving

I got up and got dressed. I was a little embarrassed knowing that Gwen could be anywhere. After I got everything together, I went downstairs.

"You're unusually early" Paula said sipping what seemed to be coffee. She was too observant which is why I didn't want Gwen to meet her, like I said before I don't want to drag her into this. When we were walking to her car I looked around for any sign of Gwen, but I didn't see her anywhere. I got into the car Paula wasn't looking I swatted the back seat to see if Gwen was there. Stupid.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought I left something back there" I said quickly

"I didn't see anything there yesterday."

"Yeah I probably left it at school" I added wanting to get off the topic

This time I looked out the window thoroughly to see if Gwen was teleporting again. Nope. Paula kept looking at me every once in a while, so I tried being conspicuous.

Finally we got to the school and I was sure Gwen didn't come with us. So much for being a good guardian,but I guess she's not my personal guardian. Why would I even think that? I was about to walk away from the car,before I hear my name. I turn back to look at the car and nothing is there. Am I hearing things now? Not good. I look at the car one last time. Suddenly Gwen slips out from under the car in one swift movement.

"You forgot about me?" she asks raising her eyebrow

"What are you doing you could have killed yourself! Why didn't you just teleport or something?!"

She laughed "There's no way would have been hurt, besides teleporting would have been harder. I but if you don't want me to..."

"Forget it. If you want to kill yourself be my guest."

She shrugged and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I said following her

"To find DJ and the others. Why do you care? Apparently you don't care if I die."

"It was a figure of speech don't take it so literally."

She kept walking.

"Wait.......I'm sorry" I apologize

She stopped. I caught up to her and she was smiling.

"Hey if you wanted to find DJ why didn't you just teleport?" I asked suspicious. She smiled wider and kept walking, I couldn't help but smile too.  
I noticed that she wasn't wearing the white outfit she always wore. It was replaced with some old jeans and a black leather jacket.

"What's with the new wardrobe?"

"We have to blend in now that we're exposed."

"You won't blend in with that" I said remembering that all the kids here dress very decent maybe even formal clothes.

"What makes you so sure?" she said looking at me then turned toward the school.

I looked inside the school too. Everyone was dressed like they were in a night club. All the guys were wearing trench coats and cut out shirts. The girls were wearing fishnets and shorts. Everyone's hair was either shaved or colored.

"What happened here?"

"They are starting to take over" she said bleakly

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said looking at my clothes.

The bell rang.

"Go to class Trent."

"What about you?" I asked

"I don't have any classes."

"So what, you just hang around the school to make sure nothing happens? That sucks."

She looked around the school before she answered me "Looks like I didn't do my job then" she said and disappeared

I shook my head and turned for class. Looks like I'm going to have to get used that.

I walked to class and everyone was bumping into me, and mumbling curse words under their breathe. Wow Gwen wasn't kidding about the take over and be consumed by darkness thing.  
I didn't say anything afraid that any one of them could be a demon or was it fallen? Whatever they're still dangerous.

When I took my seat I decided to talk to Bridgette about what was going on.

"Bridgette" I called

She didn't answer. I scanned her to see her outfit. It was almost identical to Gwen's new one, except that she was wearing shorts and red high heels.

"Bridgette?" I said again cautious

"What!?" she said giving me a death glare.

"Never mind..."

"Never mind! Can't you see I'm doing something? Fuck!" she yelled turning around and started flirting with this guy. Wasn't she with Geoff? Maybe he's turned too, I hope not it sucks to see your friends this way.

When it was lunch I decided I'd better stay away from Geoff and Bridgette, I don't want to be sucked into _that_ either. Only Gwen and her friends could save them.

"What's making you depressed?" Gwen asked coming out of nowhere

I jumped "Fuck! You have to stop doing that!" I yelled at her.

She cocked her head at me "Did they get you too?" she asked and started backing away

I thought about what I said and how it made her move away.

"No! No they didn't ,I'm sorry. I was a jerk" I said frantic and stepped toward her not wanting her to leave.

She moved her hand away from mine when I reached for it, and scanned me.

"I promise. I'm not influenced by any of this."

She dropped her guard and let me follow again. While we were walking a punk guy with a green mo hawk stepped in front of me.

"What's up man! And when I mean what's up I mean what's with the clothes. How about you upgrade" he said coming toward me.

Gwen was suddenly at my side, but not how I expected. She put her arm over my neck and curled to my side. It would have been awkward but I couldn't feel any of it.

"Do you mind? We are trying to go somewhere private" she said in a seductive voice

The punk guy paused assessing our position and I tried to make it more convincing, but it was hard considering I don't even feel a person next to me.

"Cool, don't let me get in your way" he said after a while, looking only at Gwen

When he left she dropped the act.

"What was...?"

I stopped looking at Gwen's expression.

"What?"

"We have to go. Now."

**Pardon my French in some parts and for any mistakes. Anyways I hoped you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted to write this chapter over the weekend but I ended up going to Yosemite! It was really beautiful. I recommend it to anyone that loves I'll let you read now.**

"What? What is it?" I asked hopelessly.

She started walking away again. I got impatient and stepped in her way. I tried to grab her shoulders, could not find them exactly.  
She looked up at me angrily. I ignored it.

"Tell me what's going on" I demanded.

She didn't say anything but I refused to look away. I tried staring her down,but she kept the same expression on her face.

"Gwen, tell me."

After a couple seconds I felt the school setting fall from all sides. When I looked around again we were in the same place she took us before. Nowhere.

"Why did you bring us here?" I said tired of asking questions and getting not one answer.

"Do you have any idea how close of a call that was?" she growled

"What are you talking about?"

"The person that approached you is very dangerous and we're lucky my charade worked."

I paused.

"You're crazy that guy was just starting a regular conversation."

"I know who he is, and he's extremely unstable. If he touched you then he would know everything, and then where would we be?"

My mind flashed back to the punk approaching me with a unexplainable eagerness in his eyes. I shuddered.

"What about Paula I can't just leave her there with all those fallen all over the place."

"It's better if you stay away from your sister right now."

"Why?!"

"Do you want them to know she has some connection with all of this?"

I thought about it. She was right, Paula is safer with me not around I just hope she hasn't become what everyone else has. A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"There you are. You shouldn't have gone to the school. Why did you...?"

I looked up to see DJ talking to Gwen. He left his sentence unfinished when he saw me, and looked at the two girls he had brought with him.  
Both of them were wearing identical white outfits. One of them was slim and tall with brown hair, the other was shorter and a little heavy.

"Who's this?" The girl with freckles said with disapproval and pointed at me.

"Calm down Courtney he's a....friend" DJ said. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she stood still. It took me awhile to realize what he was doing.  
He was letting her see everything. She frowned through most of it, and when removed his hand she muttered "Huh". She put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. She smiled as she saw what now three of them knew.

"This is interesting" she said in a booming voice.

"Trent this is Courtney and Lashawna" Gwen introduced. I was about to introduce myself but Gwen stopped me.

"You will need to be more discreet with your wardrobe with the fallen on alert. Here take this for now." Gwen said taking off her leather jacket and handing it to Courtney. The tank top Gwen had underneath barely covered her back, and I saw a dark tattoo screaming against her pale skin . I looked closer I noticed that it formed a pair of wings.

The four of them talked amongst themselves, and for a long time I stayed quiet. Every once in a while I would look up to make sure I wasn't going insane and imagining everything. The next time I looked up and Gwen caught my eye. I stared at her for awhile seeing the grace I had before I was......aware. She noticed me staring and turned away quickly. My confidence dropped and I looked away too. I noticed that one of the girls, Lashawna was studying me, and as soon as I returned her gaze she was at my side.

"You like her don't you?" she whispered gesturing towards Gwen.

"What does it matter. She's not even my species."

"She didn't tell you?"

"What? What didn't she tell me?" I said hoping that it wasn't bad new again.

"That we can become human."

I dropped my expression "What? How?"

She smiled "See it does matter."

I turned away, but she was in front of me as soon I did.

"We_ have _free will just like you. We can choose to give this up if we want. Be human."

"Why would any of you do that though?"

"We don't but we _can._"

"Why would Gwen even consider changing especially for me."

She smiled again, and I'm guessing because of the conclusion I jumped to.

"I don't know. We don't really have strong emotions for anything other than keeping the peace, but I _saw_ the way you are and that doesn't happen everyday."

"How do you change?" I said wanting to get of the subject.

"We fall. If we _choose_ your life and really feel the drop, we'll become human."

"That doesn't make any sense. You guys don't feel anything. How could you feel the drop?"

"If our will is strong enough we will."

I looked at Gwen again. "It still doesn't matter."

"That's what you say now."

And with that she left, to talk to the rest of them. After awhile Gwen offered to take me home.

"Do you mind leaving me a little further than the front door?" I don't want to face my family right now."

She nodded and we were somewhere on the road. I could see my house in the distance.

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?" I asked

"We don't know yet."

"But you _will_ do something right?"

"Don't worry about it. This is my burden not yours, but stay away from school for awhile."

I nodded. She stared off into the distance and looked more beautiful than ever. I felt myself leaning in towards her.  
She looked at me alarmed and was instantly ten feet away from me.

"I should go. It's not good for you to be near me."

"Wait..." I tried but she was gone. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I let Lashawna get to me? It's ridiculous to feel something for her, especially when she can't return the feeling. Literally. I sighed and started walking away. I should not have done that. Now I won't know what they plan to do. I guess I'm going to have to find out on my own.

**I know I didn't leave you with much but I'm kind of in a fix with myself over this story. I'm trying to decide what to write, but don't worry I won't leave it unfinished not matter how long it takes me to update. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the nice reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.**

(In Trent's room)

"Where were you?" Paula asked at my doorway.

"I started feeling sick so a friend took me home." This time I lied perfectly because I had time to construe a lie.

"You should really tell me these things" she grumbled

"I'm still feeling sick. Can you leave me alone?"

She glared at me.

"Fine, I promise to tell you when something like this happens. Can I be alone now?"

She left mumbling something. I know I was a little harsh but I'm not feeling so great right now. I spent hours in my room thinking of how I would figure out Gwen's plan. I tried thinking back to how the place that she always went looked like but......

"Trent!"

"Trent do you mind going to the store for me?" my mom said through the door

"Can't Paula go?" I said frustrated that she interrupted me.

She opened the door "She just left."

I looked at her, and she looked at me. We stayed like that for a minute, and every second she looked more hopeful. I caved.

"Fine I'll go..." I groaned

"Thank you. I left a list on the table" she said and walked out.

I put on some pants over my boxers, sighed and left my room. On the kitchen table I found the list she mentioned accompanied with the keys to her car. I grabbed them both and hesitantly left the house. As soon as I was outside, I scanned the area. It won't hurt to be a little cautious right? When I convinced myself that I was being delusional I got into my parents' car. I drove in the dark, looking only straight ahead. I got frustrated with the silence and turned on the radio. A slow song came on and I switched it immediately, looking for a fast paced song. I settled on a techno song, which is not my style but it seemed to get my mind off of things, so I left it on and cranked up the volume.

Despite the raging music, my eyes started to droop. I haven't had a good night sleep in days and it was finally getting to me.  
I took one hand off the steering wheel to pinch my arm. I didn't work, but I knew the grocery store was not that much further.

I managed to stay awake for a couple more minutes before I gave in and pulled over. I turned off the music, closed my eyes, and lay my head back. I let my mind wander but was careful not to fall asleep, I didn't want my mom to worry about me.

Five minutes passed before I decided to drive again. I reached to turn the music back on and saw something black flash across the wind shield and moved the entire car. I flinched automatically. I looked out the window and rolled it down. I didn't see anything. My heart started pumping as I reached for the door handle. The door clicked and I stepped out.

"Hello?" I said after looking around again.

There was no response, but I definitely felt like something was watching me. I decided it was better if I didn't know was out here anyway, and slowly made my way back to the door.

Once I was inside, I turned the keys surprised that it was just my imagination. It seemed so real. I continued driving and changed the radio to a decent rock song. I wasn't sleepy anymore. What a way to keep you on alert. I drove in peace for a few more minutes, and saw the store ahead. I sighed in relief.

I was about to drive into the parking lot, when I saw a redish electriciy cover the front of the car.  
My eyes widened as the car zoomed back instantly. The store was out of sight in seconds. The car stopped and I felt myself being pulled out of the car. In front of me I saw a somewhat small girl with long orange hair.

"What your problem?!" I yelled at her.

"What's my problem? Oh I'll tell you what's my problem. Oh oooh I will. My problem is you with all your arc friends dancing and prancing. Thinking I don't know a thing" She paused for a moment leaving her hand on my chest,but I didn't feel anything but the car against my back. Uuh oh.

"Oooo, ahhh" she said looking at me smiling.

I looked her green eyes turn red in horror.

"So you're the reason why Justin is dead. Duncan won't like that. Uuh uuh not one bit. Oh well I didn't like him too much. Talk about conceited!" she laughed

My expression turned to confusion with her ranting. Where all fallen like this?

"Well, I guess I got as much as I can get from you" she said her eyes flashing menacingly.

She raised her hand just as Justin did, and I expected the fire ball to return. Only this time Gwen won't come to save me.

I didn't close my eyes, I knew this would come eventually. I stared at the redhead, my murderer.

Another figure flashed past my eyes and it took the girl with it. The girl fell to the ground and got back up again in seconds. I saw the dent she left in the pavement, but she did'nt have a scratch on her.

"Hahahahaaaaahaaa!" she laughed "You got me good, but now it's my turn" she said crouching

There was no one here but us. Who was she talking to? I looked around, my eyes stopped on the brunette from the field. Courtney? She was in her own crouch with a smile on her face too.

"What are you doing here Courtney?!" I yelled

"Yeah, what are you doing here Courtney? Did Gwen send you? Hmmmmm... yeah she probably did." the crazy girl rambled

"Courtney? Did she send you?" I asked

"Shut up!" she yelled and her eyes turned blue.

The red haired girl took advantage of her distraction and flung a fire ball at her. Courtney immediately controlled herself and blocked it with a force field and pushed it out towards the girl.  
The girl teleported before it could hit her and was right in front of Courtney. Her fist raged with fire and directed it at Courtney's face. Courtney flew back.

"Ha! You'll have to be faster than that! No one can catch Explosivo!" she said holding her stomach in laughter. She turned to me.

"Oh yeah huh, you're still here. Hold on one second" she said walking towards Courtney, not even bothering to teleport. I don't know what came over me to start running after her but I did. I was halfway to her before she looked. She smiled and shot some red plasmic substance at me. It sent me off into the air, and threw me on my back. I groaned in pain. The girl's deranged face was suddenly in front of mine.

"That was a little silly. Even for a human" she smiled and readied her hand again. I was too hurt to roll away so I stayed still.

A raging blue ball flew and crushed the girl's face pushing her down. I saw Courtney hover over me and we were gone.

(Somewhere in the fields)

I felt grass around me instead of pavement. I groaned again and slowly sat up. I saw Courtney standing, looking at me. Half of her face black and charred. I gaped. The next second she fell to the ground. I tried to get up but everything got hazy and I blacked out.

(Later)

I felt like I was floating. My eyes lids were too heavy to open. I figured I was dead or at least had a concussion. I kept floating, and I was dying to find out why, unless I was already dead. I tried to open my eyes again and the sunlight flooded everything. I squinted threw it and made out a large figure. It was DJ, apparently he was carrying me. He set me down against a rock. I rubbed my eyes,

"Where are we?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry you're safe" he said not looking at me

I looked further and saw Courtney leaning on a adjacent rock. She looked exhausted. I could only see the normal part of her face from this perspective. Gwen appeared. She looked at me then at Courtney and her eyebrows furrowed. She walked toward Courtney.

"Don't" DJ said to her

"Why not?" she shot at him

"It'll drain you."

"It's my fault she's like this" she said looking at Courtney.

"Still. You should save your strength."

She didn't respond, and all I could do is stare at both of them. Gwen crouched down to Courtney's level and held her to her body tightly. I watched silently.

After a moment I heard a ringing noise and the air seemed to vibrate. Gwen let go and fell to the ground. I winced. Courtney got up and her face was completely healed.

"How could you do this to me!" she yelled at Gwen

It took Gwen awhile to respond "Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"Me? I think you've forgotten. We are not here to make friends!" she said putting quotes on the friend part.

"That's enough Courtney. She healed you didn't she?" DJ said sharply

"But she didn't have to waste my time or her energy on _him_!" she said pointing at me.

"You should look for Lashawna. I can take it from here" DJ said dismissively.

Courtney looked at Gwen and shook her head. I felt like slapping her, not that I would ever dare. She disappeared.

After a couple minutes Gwen straightened herself up and sat on a rock.

"Will he be fine?" she asked DJ looking at me

"Don't even think about it. Save your strength" DJ warned

"What time is it?" I asked my voice breaking from staying silent.

"It's Tuesday" DJ said

"What?! It's been a whole day?!" I yelled

"Calm down" Gwen muttered "Think of an excuse."

"That's easy for you to say!" I yelled again

"When will we face them?" she ignored me talking to DJ

"Two days from now." he said

"So soon?" she asked

"We can't put it off any longer. They are getting stronger" he said wearily

"Fine" she finished

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked frantically "The fallen? Are you going to face them?"

Neither of them said anything, and that's how I knew I was right.

"Well?" I asked anyway hoping I was wrong.

"I should take you home" Gwen said.

"Answer my question."

"You don't need to know."

"Bullshit!"

DJ left uncomfortable.

"You are going aren't you?" I asked again.

"Yes. I have to."

"No you don't."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Lashawna told me you can become human. You can stay, you can stay with me." I can't believe I said that.

"No."

"Why not! You don't want to do this, I know you don't!"

"You don't know anything" she said looking away.

"See! You don't want to."

"You don't know what you are asking. You are asking to leave my brothers and sisters one short."

"Do it for me."

"I don't feel anything for you! I can't! Don't you understand?"

Suddenly she was in front of me. She grabbed my face. "Can you feel that?" she picked me up "Or that?"  
I didn't say anything.

"Exactly" she said putting me down. "Nothing will ever happen between us. Accept that. I told you we are here for one reason, and one reason only."

I looked at the floor, and when I looked back up I was home. I stayed there. Hopeless, completely hopeless.

**I'll try to update faster but I have finals coming up, so I can't promise anything. Sorry for any mistakes I was in a hurry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooo sorry again for the late update. I was just so unhappy with the last chapter that I wanted to work hard to make this one better. Oh and if you didn't know who the girl was in the last chapter it was Izzy, I forgot mention that before. Enjoy!**

Two days. Two days, that's all I have to know that at least she'll still be alive. I still care about her,even though she will never feel the same way about me. I would try to look for her, but of course I'm grounded. I'm not even allowed to go to for a day is not the only reason why I'm not allowed to go to school. I'm probably safer anywhere else _but_ school.

The day I was gone Paula was at school. She couldn't stand being there more than half of the day. She said everyone was out of control; students and teachers in fist fights, constant fires, and graffiti on every hard surface. "Everyone seemed to just have lost it" she told me after my parents stopped yelling at me for disappearing. I told her not to worry about it, that it would all be over soon. I know that Gwen and her friends will stick up for this town, they won't leave it hanging. But how far will they go? Will one of them have to risk themselves for the entire town? It could be her, it could be Gwen. I have to do something before she endangers herself. I know she doesn't want to see me, but I have to see her one more time.

Later that night

It's almost midnight, I'm the only one still awake. It would be too easy to sneak away. The only problem is, I don't know where to sneak to.  
I would only be gone for a little while, no one would have to know.

I got up slowly from my bed so the mattress wouldn't make a noise. Once I managed that, I tiptoed to my closet grabbed a jacket, some shoes, and a flashlight. I waited until I climbed down the stairs to put on my shoes and looked at all the darkness in the living room. I turned on the flashlight and pointed it toward the key hooks. I walked over and looked through the different keys frantically. When I found the keys to Paula's car I grabbed them quickly, maybe too quickly. They fell on the hardwood floor. The loud crash rung in my ears. I immediately looked at the top of the stairs for any sign of my parents. The hallway stayed dark. After a minute I sighed and took the keys off the floor. I closed the door quietly and rushed to the car.

Outside

The car started, and I was on the road. I decided to go to the school considering that' s where I first met any of the arcs.

Halfway through the drive I realized a fallen could easily find me alone on the street and at night. I shuddered, hopefully their all busy with some fallen meeting to bother with me. I pulled up to the school relieved and surprised that nothing happened to me.

Paula was right, this place is a mess. Everything seemed to be broken or turned over. I could only make out certain bright colors in the darkness, but it was tagged all over the school. The whole building gave off this depressing vibe. I took out my flashlight again and saw a fallen over fence.

I walked over cautiously and looked for any sign of a fallen, arc, teacher you name it. I walked around the eating area for awhile, startled by every sound.

When I shined my flashlight again it landed on a painting on the floor. It wasn't graffiti like everything else it was an actual painting. I was almost 100% sure that it was the exact same spot Gwen was painting when we first met. I put the flashlight straight above the picture to make out what it was. In the painting there was a tall building and on top was a figure of a girl, her hair and her dress waved as if it was flowing in the wind. Her arms were stretched out in opposite directions, as she prepared to fall.

I fell to my knees and stared at the painting for a long time, putting pieces together. I was about to get up when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around eagerly, and as soon I did I only saw Paula's dark figure. Her short dyed red hair was still visible in the dark. Her green eyes, identical to mine stared at me in worry.

"You think I can't recognize the sound of my own car?" she smiled in attempt to make me feel better.

I couldn't smile back though, seeing that picture, remembering what Lashawna said, it all made sense. Wonderful sense, and when Paula stood there I snapped. It's not her, it will never be her, that's what this means. It was just my sister, who by now probably thinks I'm crazy. I thought about the feeling the school gave me when I first got here, a strange vibe. I embraced it.  
I smiled back at Paula, but not the way someone would like someone else to smile at them.

"Trent?....Trent are you okay?"

I was afraid that if I spoke all the things I was thinking in that moment would flood out of my mouth. I nodded to avoid that.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before you get into more trouble" she said. She offered me her hand but got up without it.

Walking to the car

"You know Trent...I've stayed quiet for your....well rebellions, and I haven't asked you anything about them because I thought it would only make things worse, but now I now I see that there is something really bothering you. What is it? Why are you doing these things? Where do you disappear to?"

I opened my mouth cautiously to make sure nothing would happen. "You were right before we should get home" I said tonelessly.

She looked at me, looking for any kind of sign on my face to ease herself. I smiled to assure her.

"I brought dad's car. If I go home will you please follow?"

"Of course" I managed.

"Okay then, see you at home" she said looking at me again before she got into my dad's car.

I was glad to be by myself again. I got into the car slowly watching Paula watch me. She is so nervous. I can tell, like the time we went to see our Uncle Lenny and she was terrified of him, because he owned every gun you could think of. I smiled. She's nervous, and it's because of me, but I have no guns. Why is she so scared?

During the drive I kept watching her. Every once in a while she would look over at me with the same nervousness. Every time she looked I felt I should give her a reason to be so nervous.

Maybe **I should go** a little faster and ruin her precious car. **This car**. She wanted **this car** so badly, she didn't care if it meant moving away from everything that was happy in my life. **She didn't care**, this is all her fault. Maybe **I don't care** if this car gets absolutely ruined, like it ruined my life. _Wait what?!_ This is _Paula_ my older sister that was always there for me.

'Yeah she was always there until she got into high school, and could care less about you.' A strange voice in myself urged. The car accelerated, I tried vigorously to slow it down, but I heard a crash instead of the brake.....

**Okay in the second last paragraph I put bold and italics to separated different sides in Trent's head. If you don't know what's going on he is being taken over by the presence of the fallen. I hoped you liked it and I'll try to write soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really sorry for updating super late. I was busy falling in love and getting my heart broken. (teardrop) Anyway, ENJOY!**

Where am I?

If I open my eyes will I see my room or hospital room?

Please let it be my room.

I hear a faint noise in the background, but I can't really make it out. I should open my eyes already, but I'm terrified as to what I'll see. I take a deep breathe and mentally prepare myself.

I open my eyes to see the same thing I saw with my eyes closed; darkness. I squinted for a couple seconds before my eyes adjusted. To my disappointment I was in Paula's car, in the middle of the street. I panicked as I saw the airbag laying lifelessly on my lap. I quickly took off my seat belt and rushed out of the car.

Outside I looked for Paula in my dad's car. A sudden headache flooded my skull and I shook my head in response. I ignored it for the moment.  
I spotted the car half swerved off the street. My stomach turned. I ran over to the driver seat.

The back of the car was destroyed and so was the front of the car I was in. I was surprised to be able to walk around. Paula's airbag was also spilled over her lap. She layed there unconscious and I could smell the blood on her face. My headache returned; only stronger. I groaned helplessly and grabbed at my head but immediately let go.

"Oww!" I screeched.

I brought my hands up to my face and realized they were blood stained. I stared at them for a while until I remembered Paula's condition. Unintentionally I smiled widely. I tried to stop myself but suddenly I was walking toward the car again. My body lead me to the the damaged and broken parts of the cars. My hand grabbed a massive chunk of a broken piece of what used to be the bumper. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. This is isn't me. I don't want to do this; just like I didn't want to ram into Paula.

'You wanted to do that. She deserved it and now you are going to finish what you started.'

I walked faster and tried harder to stop myself, but I'm not controlling anything. I don't know what is. When I concentrated again. I was looking over Paula, she was still unconscious with her hands at her sides. I felt my arms raise still grasping the scrap metal tightly. Grunting, I tried anything to stop myself.

'Don't fight it Trent' the voice in my head said seductively to hide it's annoyance.

"Leave me and my sister alone!!!" I screamed through barred teeth.

In that moment the weight that controlled me seemed to be lifted. I quickly dropped my weapon. I rushed over to Paula to see if she was okay.  
I checked her pulse, it seemed to steady. I sighed heavily and parted some of her hair from her face.

My hand stayed there and gripped the strand harder trying to pull it off. I immediately backed away from her while I still had the chance.  
I patted my pockets quickly for my cell phone, until I remembered that I don't get service out here. In the distance I saw a call box and ran to it.

With each step, my feet felt heavier. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I get taken over again. I reached the bright yellow box and smiled weakly.  
In the dark I looked for the numbers 9 and 1.

"911. What is your emergency?" I heard on the other end.

My left hand reached for the lever to hang up. I managed to hold it back, but it made me more hesitant to speak.

"Hello? Please respond" the officer asked patiently.

About to speak I bit my tongue. I muffled a 'ow' and spoke quickly.

"Yes I do have an emergency; I just got into a crash and my sister she's bleeding she needs help" I rushed just in time.

My body threw itself back and landed on the ass fault. I tried to get up but my feet did not respond. Then my body slowly crawled back to the wreck. My eyes were trained on Paula, resistant to move; as if to think of nothing else. Again I felt the anger that made me crash into her in the first place.

"Urghhh!!" I raged and hit my forehead onto the floor. I don't know what was controlling me but I sensed that it was confused to the sudden hostility I took to myself.  
It stopped and ran. I ran as fast as I could off the street so I couldn't find my way back. I'm too dangerous to be trusted.

I ran until I was out of breathe. I collapsed on some weeds and let my eyelids shut. I can't be able to hurt anyone in my sleep.

The next day

When I opened my eyes I knew I wouldn't find anything familiar. I wouldn't be surprised to wake up in prison or alley way. The only I expected was to at least see the sun.  
But I didn't even get that. It can't still be night. What happened last night seemed to last more than a life time. To bad I don't have a watch. I'm not in the fields. I know that much. I feel no weeds or dirt, just a cold smooth surface against my cheek.

I lift my head from the floor, and again I have a throbbing headache. In the darkness I can only make out large seams of metal going across as far as I can see, and wooden boxes.

Looks like a warehouse. How original. I must be a hostage of some sort, but so far I'm only a hostage of myself. I picked myself up aimlessly and gazed about my unknown situation.

I wonder if the police reached Paula...I don't care if I ever get out of this mess as long as she does. Gwen is probably dead anyway it's been more that two days and that's all DJ said they had.

Maybe they failed and this is what the world is now. I don't really care but that sucks for all the people that actually had a life.

"If only..." a female voice sighed.

The voice caught me off guard but I put it off as another voice in my head and sighed at my lunacy.

"It usually scares people when I talk to them" the voice said again irritated. This time it was louder. It wasn't coming from my head at all. My heart rate accelerated.

Out of the darkness literally dropped a figure of a person: somewhat tall, slender and menacing. I didn't have to see this girl eyes flash to know that she was a fallen, I could feel it. She gave off the same negative energy that the school did. I shivered.

"There it is." She smiled pleased.

I pinched myself. 'Please be a dream. Please be a dream' I pleaded. Her smirk widened. I winced.

"I'm quite surprised that you were able to overcome my influence" she said not looking at me.

"You are the one that made me do that aren't you?" I asked quietly to hide my rage. As much as I'd like to rip her head off ;I have to keep myself in check.

"Yes, but obviously I wasn't trying hard enough now was I?" she commented her eyes flashing when she looked at me again.

"You witch" I spit unable to hold it back.

" Call me Heather."

"Why do you have me here?" I said looking for an exit

She was in front of me in a second. "You are not going anywhere."

I felt myself fall back and hit my head on the concrete floor. "Urghh!" I groaned.

"Now stay. You wouldn't want to miss seeing Gwen anyway" she said acidly.

"She's coming here?" I said still holding my head in pain.

She didn't bother answering my question. She turned around and looked into the darkness awaiting something.

I looked in the same direction expecting to see Gwen, but not wanting her to show up. I don't know much about what Gwen can do, but for sure this Heather girl can take her down.

Gwen didn't come though. Instead the punk with the green mo hawk, and the crazy red head emerged making the negative pulse heighten. I reflexively shook my head.

"Duncan, Izzy" Heather said tonelessly.

"Heather" they said in unison.

"Well" she said impatient.

"They're coming" the punk said.

"And it's soooooo awesome that we have their friend too. They are so going down, and the city's ours!! Muhahaha!!"

Duncan and Heather looked at her disapprovingly.

"What?" she said oblivious.

The three of them took a position facing the darkness again.

"They're coming aren't they?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Shut up" Heather commanded.

I did, not because I was "obedient" but because I wanted to see my arc friends before they went into battle. I don't even really think that I can classify them as my friends ,but whatever I still hope they win. After all they do have them out numbered.

Minutes passed and instead of seeing four people slowly walk forward into the dim light, they all appeared in one instant. All four of them had their eyes trained on the three fallen. I stared at Gwen, she was wearing the white outfit again; there was no point in hiding who they were anymore. Her eyes flickered to me and turned blue.

"Why did you bring him here?" she asked calmly but her eyes did not match her voice.

"Why not, you guys our friends aren't you? Don't you want to say goodbye before you go" Heather chided evilly

"He has nothing to do with us, leave him out of this" Gwen insisted.

"Why should we do as you say? If he is nothing to you than it does not matter if he stays" Heather said obviously entertained.

I tried to take advantage of their distraction and sneak away. Fat chance. Duncan was on me in a second or less. He probably threw me back explaining the blow. I expected him to come and finish me off. When he didn't, I looked up. He was making his way towards me. I decided not to close my eyes. That's not how I want to go out.

"Hey!" I hear in the distance. Duncan looked toward the voice confused.

In that second that he turned to look, half of his face went missing. I stared at Gwen who had just blew off half of Duncan's head off. I wasn't sure because it was dark, but I could have sworn I saw her smile. Duncan stepped away from me unaffected and started for Gwen.

My chest burned.

They didn't run for each other like I thought. Instead they circled each other slowly and carefully; each one ready for the other to make a mistake. I blinked. Gwen was gone. I looked frantically for her.

When she appeared again she ripped off Duncan's arm. Duncan didn't seem hurt, but he was angry. He was about to seize her but stopped, smiled with what was left of his face, and started for me.

Gwen panicked and ran after him. Duncan wasn't facing her but when he sensed her coming; he smiled wider, my stomach dropped.

While Gwen was jumping to get on his back, he turned quickly and ripped off her leg with only one arm. She fell to the floor and he stood triumphantly over her.

"No!!!!!!" I screeched.

DJ came over to me and it all disappeared, Gwen, the warehouse, and all the others. It all happened in seconds.

**I'm sorry for rushing the end but it was already really late. I told you I wouldn't give up on this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not as long as before, but don't want to reveal too much.**

DJ didn't stay long enough for me to beg him to take me back. I looked around disappointed. The fact that it was a gloomy day didn't help either. I looked up at the massive clouds and wiped of the teardrop I felt on my cheek.

**Later**

How long has it been? Long enough for either side to win? How would I know? Will I ever know?

I stayed in the same place and kept my eyes trained on the clouds. Looking for what I don't know, but for something.

"Come on" I whispered; my eyes stinging. My fists clenched.

To my astonishment, the clouds started to part and light seeped through.

"TRENT!"

I turned away from the sky and blinked several times, due to not blinking. It was my mom.

"Trent where have you been! What happened to you! You're bleeding!" my mom blurted in a mess.

When I didn't respond she hauled me inside. "You look horrible. You are going to have to go to the hospital too."she said to herself.

"Is Paula in the hospital?" I choked.

"Don't you remember the car crash? You called the ambulance, but they only found Paula."

"Is she okay?" I asked missing a step as I walked, nearly slipping.

"Okay, you need to lay down. I'll drive you to the hospital. Your father is already there. He'll be glad to hear you're okay,  
well mostly."

I tuned out after that. I let myself fall asleep through her rants. I let myself think that the arcs won and that's why the clouds parted. I smiled.

**The Next Day**

I stayed in the hospital for a couple weeks. I left with a cast on my arm and a head bandage. My parents wanted me to stay, but I wanted to see if anything had changed in the outside world.

On the ride back home, I looked carefully through every window in the car. Not much to see, except a few houses here and there. The only thing that reassured me was the sun shining brightly.

Paula thought the crash was an accident and it was...sort of. She left the hospital before I did. All she had was a concussion. As for my parents, I told them I called the police and when they didn't come I went looking for help, but ended up lost. I'm still grounded but I have my wounds on my side. For now.

**A Week Later**

"You don't have to go to school" Paula commented while watching me struggle with my cast.

"I want to. I'll finally get out of the house." I wasn't lying. I did want to get away from my parents' supervision, but I also wanted to look for DJ.

"At least everyone seems to be back to normal at school now" I heard Paula say after I finished zoning out.

"What?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

This made me even more eager to find out. I rushed out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" she called after me.

The ride lasted longer than I remembered, and I bolted out of the car as soon as we arrived. I thought I heard Paula mumble something, but ignored it.

The first thing I noticed, was that most of the graffiti was gone. I started to feel optimistic. The early students seemed to be dressed in their regular, normal was no cussing that I could hear, and nobody was fighting. I sighed with relief.

"Trent."

I turned around immediately at the feminine voice.

"Bridgette? Oh hey" I said disappointed.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been worrying about you, especially Katie and Sadie" she started off serious but joked at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, I was in the hospital, but I'm fine now" I said quickly to look around more.

She looked at me concerned. I felt like I was being interrogated so I smiled to reassure her.

"Listen, I have to look for someone. I'll see you later" I said and returned to my search before she could ask me anything else.

I practically ran to the bench where Gwen and DJ always sat, but before I got there I checked the floor for any paintings. None. I shrugged it off and continued for the bench.

Empty. I stood there gloomily. I decided to sit down and leaned my head back. I looked at the sky and listened to the noise of everything the birds, the people, anything as a sign that they could still be here. The bell rang and I eventually stood up.

Class went on as usual, except that everyone whispered about what happened to me and Paula the night of the car crash. Most of the time I could ignore it, but some rumors really got on my nerves. Well they weren't exactly rumors because some of them were slightly true, which made them even worse. Now that I know everything is back to normal and neither Gwen or DJ is here, I really want to leave.

Lunch came,and I saw it as an opportunity to be alone. I returned to the bench happily, and tried to drown out the gossip. I sat in peace until my stomach grumbled. I was in such a rush to get here that I missed breakfast. I went through my pockets for any loose change and was surprised to find five bucks. I got up and headed for the lunch line.

The line was surprisingly short, so I rushed through, to avoid any interaction. Once I got out of the cafeteria I looked down at the "spaghetti" and made a face. When I found the bench again, it wasn't empty. DJ. I immediately threw the tray into the garbage and paced towards him.

He noticed me instantly but his expression remained the same, neutral. I was standing right in front of him but he didn't move. I swatted at him but felt nothing ,so I still didn't know if I was hallucinating or not.

"DJ?" I said finally.

"Trent." he answered

"Don't you want to explain anything to me?" I urged impatient.

"I think you can see for yourself the outcome of the battle, and since I'm still here..."

"So if you guys won then, why are you still here?"

"I won't be here for much longer."

Silence.

"And ...?" I asked irritated.

He looked up at me.

"What happened to the others?" I explained.

"Lashawna and Courtney returned from where they came."

"You know what I meant. Where is Gwen? Did she make it out okay?" I asked anxiously.

"It's best that we don't discuss Gwen" he said dismissively.

"Why not? You were willing to tell me about the other two! What happened to her? Why won't you tell me!" I shouted loudly.

Instead of answering he disappeared.

"Come back here!" I shouted even louder. I groaned angrily and sat down defeated. When I looked up, everyone in hearing distance was staring at me.

"What? What are you all looking at? Mind your own fucking business for once you bunch of low lives! " I yelled at all of them.

I stormed off when they kept staring, and walked right through the front door with no one trying to stop me. Since I have no car I started walking. Maybe the walk will get my mind off things and tire me out.

I walked angrily for maybe half an hour until my stomach growled again.

"Shit" I muttered when I remembered I threw away my lunch.

I continued walking since there was no other option. Later, my eyes started getting blurry and my body ached, but I dragged my feet forward.

BEEP BEEP! A horn raged. I ignored it.

BEEP ,BEEP ,BEEP! It continued, and started to give me a headache.

"Go away!" I yelled walking into the weeds that separated the road from the fields.

BEEP BEEP!

I turned around ready to throw a rock before I realized it was Paula. She pulled up next to me and rolled down the window.

"Calm down,it's me. I told you, you shouldn't have gone to school today."

I looked at her expressionless and opened the door to get inside.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It must have been pretty bad to make you leave like that."

"Like what?" I asked irritated.

"Everyone said you were yelling at a empty bench like a lunatic, then yelled at everyone else before you stormed off."

"Everyone should mind their own business" I muttered.

"So...?" she continued

"So nothing, keep driving."

"Okay, but it's better to vent these things out. You know like a normal person."

"Shut up already Paula."

"Whatever, you'll tell me eventually" she said to herself.

She left me alone for the rest of the ride, and thankfully didn't mention any of it to my parents.

After dinner, I locked myself in my room and listened to my i-pod full blast. I was on the verge of falling asleep, when someone just had to knock on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled over the music.

The knocking continued even louder.

I got up angrily and swung the door open. Paula stood there impatient.

"I'm not telling you anything Paula go away" I said about to close the door. She put her hand against it before I could.

"I'm not here for that. Someone is at the door for you" she said left.

"Who is it?" I yelled after her, but got no answer.

I went down stairs curious. Bridgette maybe, she seems the type that would come to your house to check up on you. I opened the front door,

"Bridgette?"

My face froze as I realized it wasn't Bridgette.

"Gwen?" I blurted. It was her, she stood there smiling weakly her clothes were dirty and torn, her skin was bruised and purple, and blood streaked across her forehead.

"Gwen, you're bleeding." I instinctively reached to clean it, when I remembered there was nothing I could do. I started to take my hand back, but before I did, I actually felt a strand of her hair. I immediately reached for her again. She winced when I touched her cut but continued smiling.

"I-I can feel you.." I stuttered shocked.

"I know," she whispered and reached for me " I can feel you too."

**This is not the end! I will write more! Hopefully soon since school is almost over. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, if you didn't well... I'll try harder next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys, sorry this is late but it's an alright length. Enjoy.**

I looked at her, she looked at me and we gravitated toward each other. Closer and closer, I could feel her breathe on my face...

"Who's at the door Trent?" my mom yelled from upstairs.

We both snapped out of it. I didn't want my mom to see her, at least not right now.

"Go around the back, I'll meet you at my window" I whispered to Gwen frantically.

She nodded confused. We both hear footsteps.

"Hurry," I prompted and closed the door.

"Trent. Who was that?" my mom asked as she climbed down.

"Don't worry about it. Just some solicitor" I bluffed.

"Really?" she said looking out the window from the steps. I reflexively moved to block her view. She looked at me suspicous.

"I said don't worry about it mom" I reassured.

"Hmm" she mumbled and went up stairs.

"Goodnight" I called after her.

"Sure." I heard her say.

That was close, I thought relieved. I hope she can still trust me, even after everything that's happened. Oh right, Gwen.

I went up the stairs excited to my room. I tried again to open my window. It took a little effort but I eventually got it up.

I looked down into the darkness and immediately saw her pale figure staring up at me. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look pleased.

"Hey, ummm I hadn't exactly thought of how to get you up" I admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later" she said pacing backward.

"Wait! When?" I asked after she stopped.

She shrugged.

"I won't go to school, just come when my family is gone" I suggested.

"Sure" she agreed and smiled. She started walking again.

"Wait."

She turned again.

"Where are you going to stay?"

She shrugged again and pulled out a wad of cash "Is this enough for a hotel?"

I smiled "Yeah, just don't get ripped off" I laughed.

She looked confused at my word choice "Alright, bye then."

"For now."

She raised an eyebrow, smiled and headed for the road. I watched her walk it was probably the first time she actually had to walk anywhere. I just hope she doesn't get kidnapped or something, but I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself ,that's probably how she got the money. I laughed.

**Next Morning**

"Get up already! You are making me late!"

"Go away" I said and muffled my voice under the sheets.

"No, we have school in like... twenty minutes!" Paula yelled ripping off my sheets.

I groaned and pulled my sheets back. "Can't you see I'm sick! I'm not going to school, so go by yourself."

"What do you have?" she asked keeping her tone angry.

"My stomach hurts like crazy. I think I might throw up right now" I said pretending to gag.

"Okay whatever, explain it to mom because I'm not getting in trouble for you" she said leaving.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here unattended?"

"As I recall you wanted me to leave , so make up your mind. Do you have a stomach ache or not?" she asked tilting her head waiting for my answer.

I looked at her and faked a wince of pain. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here."

I waited until I heard her car leave, then waited five minutes more. I got up and checked my window. Nothing. I tiptoed into the hallway towards my parents' room and cracked open the door. No one. Okay I'm safe.

**Later**

I've been around the house at least four times, I've looked out every window, but no sign of Gwen. Defeated, I go outside and sit out in the fields.

A car passes every couple minutes and I watch each one dissapear into the never ending road. I'm starting to think that she's not coming. I watch the road for a couple more minutes. Nothing. I sigh heavily and throw myself back. Watching the clouds is way more interesting. I let my mind wander as my eyes start to droop. I fight to keep them open but then decide there's no point.

They're almost shut and I see the sky one last time before...

"Whoa!" I gasp.

Gwen's pale and still beat up face startled me.

"Jeez Gwen, did you go to the hotel like that?"

"I didn't go to a hotel. It's nice to see you too" she muttered.

"Sorry. Wait, what? You did'nt go to a hotel? Where did you sleep?"

"A place that I know" she answered simply.

"Did this place happen to be in the fields?"

"Yes."

"Gwen that's not safe. Why didn't you just go to a hotel?"

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"You're the only person I've ever spoken to."

"People aren't so bad, you just have to be careful" I told her understanding what she must feel like.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"How did you get so messed up anyway? Who did that to you?" I asked angry.

"No one did."

"Then how- "she cut me off.

"Lashawna told you we have to fall to become human. Falling hurts. I should know that now."

"You didn't have to do this for me" I said silently.

"I would have been in trouble anyway. You're not supposed to talk to humans" she smiled.

"Sorry, so where do you come from? Heaven? Space?"

"I'm not supposed to answer questions like that."

"You were'nt supposed to talk to me."

She smiled again "It's not my fault you seduced me" she said calmly. I on the other hand was flattered by the word seduced.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You should take a shower and have a change of clothes. Come inside" I said taking her hand.

Once we were inside, I led her to the bathroom.

"I'm hungry?" she asked touching her stomach.

"You'll eat later, first you should...take a shower" I gulped.

She looked at all the objects in the room and looked confused.

"I have no idea what any of these things are for." She walked to the sink and put her hand on it.

"Except this. I've seen people use this before."

"Well, the shower is easy you just have to get in and turn the knobs for the water to come out" I instructed.

She stepped in and reached for the knob.

"Wait! You have to...(clears throat) undress first."

"Oh, right" she blushed. "What about that thing?" she asked pointing to the toilet.

"We'll get to that later, unless you have any... umm urges?" I asked uneasy.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing...strange?" I asked again.

"No."

"Then you're good. There's soap and shampoo. I'll look for something that you can change into."

"Alright" she said looking at the shower scared.

Once I stepped out I laughed.

I thought she might be Paula's size but Paula would notice if I took any of her things. My mom is way too big but I'll give it a shot.

I was looking it my mom's closet for anything smaller that usual when...

"Aaaaahhh!" Gwen screams and I hear a loud thump.

I quickly throw the shirt I picked and rush to the bathroom door. I start turning the knob slowly so she knows I'm coming.

"Don't come in!" she yells.

"What happened?" I call through the door with my hand still on the knob.

"Nothing, just don't come in" she called back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.." she called nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay" I said uneasy and went back to my mom's closet. I picked out the smallest pair of pants I could find and a extremely long tank top which was the only thing that didn't have overgrown sleeves. Sorry mom. I took the pieces and headed to the bathroom.

"Gwen, I'm just going to put these clothes in. Sorry, but they're the best I could do."

"Okay" I heard her shiver.

I cracked the door open and put my hand through with the clothes. I felt her grab them. I headed downstairs and turned on the T.V. I flipped through all the channels but gave up.

"Hey where's my guitar?" I said out loud genuinely concerned. I ran down to the basement, found the case and headed upstairs again. I settled on the couch and started strumming a few notes. I lost myself playing one of my favorite songs until I was interrupted by Gwen's voice.

"That's nice" she said from the staircase.

All the blood stains were gone, but I could still see some of her bruises. The humongous shirt I gave her overlapped the pants, which she was holding at the waist.

"I'm really sorry about that" I apologized again.

"Don't worry about it" she said scanning herself.

"What happened?" I asked recalling before.

"Nothing, I just thought water would feel a lot differently" she shivered.

I thought about what she said and laughed. She blushed and I stopped to stare.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here let me help you down, those pants will probably trip you" I said getting up and heading towards her.

"You don't have to.."

"It's my turn to carry you" I smiled thinking about before.

She was easy to carry and really I just wanted an excuse to touch her. Her dark eyes looked up at me. I didn't look away embarrassed this time.

I can feel her. She can feel me.

We inch closer...

She's here. I'm here.

A familiar noise comes close, and I look up.

My parents are here too.

**I seem to always end in a cliffhanger, sorry. Anyway I won't give up on Gwen and Trent, even though the creators didn't put Trent in Total Drama World Tour, and are making Gwen like Duncan. What a shame...Thanks for reviewing and for still writing Gwen and Trent fanfics. GxT Forever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter, sorry it took so long I had writer's block. Also I was kind of sad to learn that Gwen and Duncan kissed on the new season. I haven't been watching because there is no longer GxT, but if anything happens will some one tell me. Sorry you can read now.**

Noooooo! I screamed in my head. How can this be happening? My mom is not even supposed to be here! What the hell! She can't see Gwen now, especially when she is wearing her clothes! We were so close to our first kiss and this comes up! I look down at Gwen quickly and see that she not worried in the slightest.

Right now everything is going extremely slow making the tension grow but also giving me time to think. Don't have time to think of anything elaborate,have to go with something simple. Run away? Yeah that seems appropriate. I make up my mind, and with Gwen still in my arms I take off for the back door. Her expression quickly changes to annoyance. I keep running and don't stop until we are safely a good distance away from my house and in the higher weeds. I set her down and pant heavily.

"Why did you do that?" she asked still mysteriously annoyed.

I looked at her confused."What do you mean? That was the only thing I _could_ do unless you plan on getting caught".

"Actually I wouldn't mind meeting your mother" she said seriously.

"Oh" I blurted now understanding. "I don't think we should do that, at least not yet" I was about to continue talking, but then I heard her stomach grumble. I looked at her closely and her cheeks seemed to have a faint shadow that they didn't have before. She was hungry, very hungry and she didn't even know it.

"You really need to eat something" I said looking toward my house hoping my mom would leave soon,but there was no sign that she was going to leave anytime soon.

"My mom isn't going to leave" I say resigned.

"I think if we walk this way there is a diner not that far away" she says looking in a certain direction.

"Not that far away meaning miles?"

She shrugged.

"Oh well, now we have time to talk" I said as we started walking "you never did tell me what happened that night."

She sighed "I knew you were going to ask eventually."

I waited. She finally began.

"Me and Duncan were fighting, you know that. He was winning mostly. It got to the point where I couldn't fight back anymore. I thought I was done, but somehow DJ was able to save me. He got me out of there before I was finished. He left me in a place I'd never been before and I was too weak to teleport, so I waited. All three of them came back with minor injuries. I had gotten the worst. None of them actually told me if we won or not. I asked DJ several times what exactly happened, but he wouldn't tell me. All he said was 'It's over Gwen, don't worry about it'".

Horrified I brought her closer to me, gently touching her wounds even though they were from something else. She comes closer to me too and leans her head on my chest as we walk. I feel the strong urge to bring her face to mine, and my hand twitches. I consider it again and the gesture comes automatically.

My hand is already at her chin, my heart accelerates and my face gets hot. And just as suddenly as the feeling comes it goes because I feel her go limp at my side.

She almost falls to the floor, but I catch her halfway there. The shadows in her cheeks seem deeper, and I hate myself for not giving her anything to eat earlier or least owning a car so that she didn't have to walk miles to eat her first meal well...ever.

"Gwen?" I say frantically tapping her cheeks lightly to wake her up. "Gwen wake up we'll be there soon."

Her eyes flutter but close again. I panic, pick her up and start running the rest of the way. Every once in a while I look down at her, and she looks worse. I quicken my pace and hold her tighter, her bones push into me and make me worry even more. I look forward into the field willing for it to end, pleading. I run faster almost stumbling on a weed. I start to lose hope until I start to see the top of of a building. My extremely dry mouth manages to pull slightly at the corners.

I rush into a small restaurant and yell at the top of my lungs.

"SOMEBODY GET ME SOME WATER!" but I ended up scaring the waitress in the front, so she stayed frozen.

"HURRY!" I yelled. She looked around herself and rushed to the back of the kitchen. Dazed and exhausted I set Gwen down on one of the nearest booths.

"Gwen I'm gonna get you better, wake up. Wake up so that you can get something to eat and drink" I say suddenly interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a heavy set man in a tie with a serious expression on his face.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he says wary taking in me and Gwen.

"The problem is that I asked for water, and I haven't gotten it yet. Can't you see that my friend needs help? She passed out!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money " Here if that's what you need to actually do something take it and bring me some goddamn water!"

He looked at the money bewildered and scowled at me "Sir, if you are going to get hysterical I'm going to have to ask you to-"  
The waitress from before interrupted his sentence, and moved around him with a glass of water and a sandwich on a tray. She handed it to me wordlessly looking at Gwen with a worried expression.

"Thank you" I said calming down. I grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips as I supported her back. She didn't respond so I put some of the water in my hand and patted gently around her face. Her eyebrows started to pull together and I sighed heavily.

"Gwen wake up, wake up so you can get better."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she weakly moved her hand to the drops of water on her face. She looked confused.

"Gwen, you scared the crap out of me. Here drink some water" I said putting the glass to her lips again. By this time the waitress and the man in the tie had left and it was good to because I had to explain how to swallow. She struggled and first but then she drank the whole glass. Looking at her drink reminded me that I was just as thirsty as her. I looked around for the waitress, she was already looking and she nodded. I smiled. Gwen watched my interaction with the woman.

"Eat the sandwich, it'll give you energy" I said pushing the plate towards her. She looked at it and picked it up hesitantly.

"You know how to do this right?" I asked half serious.

"Yeah, well I saw people at your school do it all the time"she said and experimentally took a huge bite letting it linger in her mouth before she chewed. I laughed.

The waitress brought a pitcher of water, another glass, and two lunch platters. Gwen smiled hugely at her, and she flinched surprised but smiled back.

"Thank you, again" I said.

"No problem" she said in a hearty mother like voice. Once she was gone a raised a eyebrow at Gwen.

"What was that about?" I asked

"What?" she said her mouth half full.

I imitated her gesture.

"I saw you do it. I thought it was a common gesture."

"Well maybe a little more discreetly next time" I laughed.

**(Later)**

We ate and drank everything on the table and left a generous tip for the unexpectedly nice waitress. 'Maybelle' her name tag read.  
We were walking back but I still watched Gwen carefully although the the color and shape of her face had returned. We hadn't been keeping a conversation but it wasn't an awkward silence either. I decided to talk.

"What are you going to do Gwen? I mean, do you have a plan?"

"Not really, I was hoping of maybe staying with you, but you never want me to meet your family" she said dully.

I hesitated. " It's not that I don't _want _you to meet them, it's that I'm afraid of how they'll react."

"Just let me meet them. How bad could it be? It would make everything easier."

"Not only that but I have no idea how to explain all of this. What could I say that would make them want to keep you around the could maybe adopt you, but then that would make you like my sister and umm..."

She shook her head agreeing with me. "I don't want to be your sister."

"Then what Gwen? Why did you come? What do you want? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought if I came then you would still feel the same way as you did before."

"Really?" I asked dubious.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid but -"

"No, really you have feelings for me? I thought you didn't because before-"

"If I didn't then why would I be here?" she smiled.

It took me a while to realize that I was smiling too. She threw her arms around my waist. Surprised, I hugged her back. We stayed in that position for a while feeling nothing else but each other. Eventually we broke apart, but are hands stayed linked. We walked more and we finally saw my house in the distance.

I sighed heavily and looked at her.

"Alright. Let's do this" I said.

**(Inside)**

I walked in warily with Gwen behind me. All three of them where there. My mom, my dad, and my sister. Paula and my dad where at the table. My mom was waiting at the stairs. Paula looked angry but not at me, my dad looked disappointed, and my mom was watching me and waiting for my expression. It was probably dumbstruck.

"Trent where have you been? Paula didn't take you to school, you're not home... Wait. Who's this? Are those my clothes?" she asks stupidly.

"You guys this Gwen. I was with her today. I met her awhile ago and she really needs a place to stay."

My mom crossed her arms. "So this is the reason why you're missing all the time? Why you are always disappearing? To help out someone without even telling us?"

"Mom, Dad she really has nowhere to go. She didn't even have a change of clothes, which is why I borrowed yours."

Gwen blushed. My dad stood up and paced toward us.

"Trent you can't just take people off the street and bring them to here."

"Hey, have some respect, she's right here! I didn't pick her off the street. She's wanted to meet you for awhile, but I didn't let her, for exactly this reason!" I shouted.

Gwen stepped closer to me. "Trent it's okay I'll look for something, a hotel maybe."

"You can't stay by yourself, you don't know how" I said gently trying to calm myself.

My dad spoke again. "Trent if ...this means that much to you then-" I cut him off

"If _she _means this much to me" I corrected.

"Yes, if she means this much to you then we'll take her to the authorities, but that's it. That will be the end of it."

My mom nodded, and I looked at the both of them shocked that _this_ was my family. I wish Gwen didn't have to be here.

"No! We can't just leave her" I argued again.

"It's out of our hands. Having an undocumented person living here could be very risky."

"Risky? That's what you're worried about Dad?" I asked rhetorically.

Gwen said to me again "Maybe it's for the best."

"What? No!" I said to all of them.

"You said it yourself, I can't be by myself and if I can't stay here then-"

"No, you can stay here-" I started.

"Trent!" my mom yelled. I shot her an angry look, she stayed serious.

"It's settled then. We'll leave soon" my dad announced.

My face still had the same death glare. "Come on Gwen. I'll get your clothes out of the dryer." I took her hand and showed her a room where she could change. After she changed she stepped out and handed me the clothes.

"Where are they going to take me?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll come and get you, where ever they take you" I said and threw the clothes dramatically in my mom's room.

"Trent I'm-"

"Don't even think about apologizing. This is my fault" I took her hand and led her into the car.

Paula was the only one who stayed. She hadn't said anything the entire time. The four of us sat uncomfortably in the same car. I refused to look at my mother's face, so I wouldn't smother Gwen's hand in anger. My dad drove to a police station.

Once inside my dad tried to explain to the officer in front the situation, though I doubt he could. Eventually they came out to ask Gwen questions she couldn't answer like 'When is your birthday? Who are your parents?' I watched her confused face and helped her out whenever I could.

The officers deliberated and came to a silent decision.

"Miss come with us" they said to Gwen and looked at us "You can go home if you want."

"What already?" I said unbelieving. Gwen squeezed my hand once and let go. I hugged her again and whispered "Don't worry, I'll come for you" I promised. She smiled and headed toward the police officers. I looked after her with a pained expression on my face. As soon as she went into another room, I headed for the car without speaking to my parents. It was dark out already but I stared out the window. My mom spoke.

"Trent I don't want you seeing her again. I don't want you to go missing and turning up hurt again."

I muttered under my breathe "You can't stop me."

"What?" she asked.

I said nothing.

**Okay, now I finally have some direction in where this story is going so I'll update sooner. I hope you liked it. Oh and thank you for all the really nice reviews they keep me going when DxG as a couple ruins my concentration.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am deeply sorry for doing the exact opposite of what I promised. I really had no idea how I was going to put this together for a long time, and didn't want to give you any less than what a planned. Sorry again for updating late, I hope you enjoy it!**

I'm in my room. I'm strumming notes on my guitar. Not for any self gratification, but to let my parents know that I'm still in my room while the door is shut. Yes they have been monitoring me very closely to make sure that I don't try to go looking for Gwen. I'm not allowed to go out by myself anymore. Not that I ever did. School isn't even safe anymore well ever since I tried to break out in between classes. My teachers keep a close eye too. At lunch Paula actually leaves the library to "hang out with me" . Basically everyone is watching me and they all think I'm a lunatic, but I don't care right now.

I had stopped playing notes unconsciously while I was thinking, I immediately start again so that when my mother "goes to the bathroom" a million times just to pass my room doesn't get suspicious. Actually I haven't decided whether I'm going to break out today. I have no plan. I could take out my CD player and play a acoustic song so that it sounds like I'm still playing while I'm gone, but I have no ride or natural direction sense.  
I decide to wait until tomorrow but take out my CD player anyway. I press play and slowly fall asleep.

**(The Next Day)**

School is never in the fore front of my mind anymore. I wish my whole situation didn't interfere with school, but there is no way I can I think about chemistry when I have to think of a way to find Gwen. So here I am not paying any attention to a word my teacher is saying and mindlessly staring at the blank worksheet in front of me.

Ever since Paula's car was "fixed" it still makes a clanking noise towards the back of the car. The only thing I can hear right now is that stupid clanking noise. Not only is it annoying but it reminds me everyday of what I did to my own sister.

Speaking of Paula, it's almost lunch and I'll have to spend another excruciating hour with her. I've never had a serious problem with her before, but ever since she found out the reason for me ruining her car and giving her a concussion, she's not too thrilled with me. My parents made her watch me though, so she reads her book all lunch period not saying a word, but still watches me carefully. Every lunch period I want to get away, or at least make a plan, but with her there I can't do anything. It's starting to drive me crazy. I look at the clock, I still have thirty minutes of "peaceful" clanking noises.

My teacher has stopped lecturing so I don't have that to worry about anymore. While everyone is working, I keep my head down. I scribble nonsense on my paper to give to illusion that I'm working.

I muse again. What if I don't go to lunch? How long would it take Paula to notice? I try out the possibilities in my head. First she takes her seat at my usual table with all my friends, and of course ignores them completely too. Next she notices I'm taking longer than usual she looks around her book in the general direction of my last class. Finally she shuts her stupid book and actually starts to look for me. Sad but true it wouldn't take her long to realize what would have been going on. I give up on the lunch idea. Maybe after school when she wouldn't be too alert...

The bell rings and I morosely slip out of my desk. I walk slowly fighting the inevitable sight of Paula waiting for me. Of course she's there, I would have been denial if I thought she wouldn't be. I sigh heavily. No doubt she was staring at this building until she saw me. Her eyes return to her book when I'm seated next to her. I throw my head back and wait for Bridgette and Geoff to show up. It's not like talk that much to them anymore but I still have to put on a show for Paula. They don't want to talk to me much either. They don't know what's going on, so as far as they know I'm just a jerk who doesn't want to talk to anyone.

I gasp in pain.

Geoff is here. He punched me comically in the stomach, since my head was thrown back not able to see him coming.

"Hey Geoff" I groan holding the spot he hit. He laughs.

"Lighten up man, you haven't been talking to anyone for weeks now. Don't you think it's time to give up the act?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumble.

"Come one Trent, you should do something other than mope around" Bridgette started. I gave her a look.

"Yeah a bunch of us are going into town Saturday just to hang out. You should definitely come man, nothing fancy just to chill" Geoff pressured enthusiastically.

Paula looked up at me for my response. Hmmm.. maybe going out with friends was the answer. Would my mom say no to my friends'  
pleading instead of mine? I smiled.

"You know what? You're right. I'll definitely come if it's cool with my parents" I said not looking at Paula, but I could feel her eyes narrowing at me.

"Okay cool" Bridgette said and then went over to plan the whole thing with Lindsay. Geoff was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin" he mumbled. I punched him back.

"Oww!"

"Hahaha! Come on, now you lighten up" I laughed. Paula just rolled her eyes. Perfect, neither of them suspects anything.

**(Later)**

I walk out of my final class in a better mood than I've had in weeks. This might work, it's definitely the best opportunity I've had so far. I walk faster.  
I have to think of a way to convince my parents. The only way they'll let me go is if I pretend to be happy and carefree. I smile practicing. I laugh at myself feeling like an idiot. Paula sees my little performance, and frowns.

"You're not going to that thing with your friends, you know that right?"

"What?" I ask playing dumb. "Oh right of course, I have to ask mom first."

"She'll never say yes" she says stepping into the car, I do too.

"Whatever you say Paula" I say getting bored of her trying to control me.

"Yeah, whatever I say." she said feeling triumphant. She didn't talk to me after that, but that's just what I expected. For as long as we were in the car I had to not annoy her. I'll behave and she won't have any reason to tell my parents that I can't go out.

**(Saturday)**

It is the day of the get together, and I think it's safe to say that I've been more than well behaved. My mom has actually toned down the hourly check ups on me. I'm going to bring up the trip casually while we're eating. I have to do this very carefully or else Paula will know what I'm up to.

"Hey mom" I said in between bites, and she looked up at me from her plate.

"My friend Geoff invited me to with him and a bunch of friends to town. Do you think I could go?" I said not looking into her eyes until I actually asked.

"When is it?" she asked after swallowing. I could feel Paula narrowing her eyes at me but refuse to give up my facade.

"Today, in like three hours" I said looking at the clock. My mom looked at my dad, and they seemed to be talking telepathically.

"You're not really buying this are you?" Paula burst, and both of my parents looked at her surprised.

"You don't really think that he's going to be with friends the whole time. He barely talks to them during lunch! He's just going to to go missing again!"

My parents look at me again suspiciously. I was kind of counting on Paula to say something like that. I fight a smile.

"Yeah I kind of haven't been talking to any of my friends lately, which is why I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make things right with them again" I said innocently, talking to all three of them now, since Paula just had to include herself. Paula rolled her eyes, but my parents didn't see.

"Well Trent I don't know, you _are _grounded. It's probably not the best idea right now" my mom said still taking into consideration what Paula said.

"Thank you! Now maybe this time I won't get a totaled car or a concussion.." Paula started muttering to herself.

"Sorry son," my dad started.

"No it's okay I'll just call Geoff later and tell him not to stop by to pick me up" I said ending the discussion and stealing at a glance at my mom's face. She looked surprised that I gave up so quickly. I didn't talk much and I didn't dare show any resentment to Paula because then they would know what she said was true.

I did call Geoff, but not to cancel. Instead I told him to wait until he picked up everybody else, so that _all_ my friends would be asking me to come out with them, as a persuasion method.

"It's okay man if you can't come.." he said over the phone

"No I really want to go, plus I have to get some new...um pants" I lied quickly though there was some truth to it.

"Umm okay see ya later."

I hung up and put on my shoes. I didn't dress up or anything to not raise suspicion. I went down stairs and turned on the t.v. I put on a random criminal investigation show and pretended to watch as I waited. Eventually I heard a knock on the door. I tried not to smile.

"Paula can you get the door!" I shouted from the living room.

"No get it yourself!" she shouted from the kitchen. I stayed on the couch despite her words. I knew she would give in once she heard the next couple of knocks.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Urghh!" she groaned and stomped to the door swinging it open. By this time my mom was already at the top of the stairs checking to see who it was. I kept my eyes glued to the t.v.

"Trent, Geoff is here and your other friends too" Paula said dully and headed for the kitchen again. I got up lazily and walked to the door.

"Hey Geoff, Bridgette,Owen,Lindsay, and Tyler" I said naming everyone on the front step.

"So are you ready?" they all asked impatient.

I look up at my mom pleading. "I _do_ need new pants mom".

"Come on, Mrs. Trent's mom we'll take good care of him and be back before you know it" Owen said pulling me into a noogie. I grimaced but looked up at my mom at the same time. She waved her hand dismissively at me "Alright, but you better be back by 10:00" she said throwing me my wallet.

"Nice choice Mrs.P you won't regret it!" Owen yelled grabbing me and towing me towards Geoff's car.

The eight of us, including Katie and Sadie squeezed into Geoff's mom's Sienna, and of course Geoff would put the radio on blast. It was uncomfortable at first but then I started to have fun. Of course I had to do all the extra stuff with them like going to the mall and then to the movies. I ended up having a lot of fun and almost forgotten why I decided to come out with them in the first place. It hit me when Sadie finally said what we were all thinking.

"Omigosh I am soo hungryyy!"

"Omigosh me too!" Katie eeped.

"You guys I think we're all hungry I mean we haven't eaten, accept for the lame movie food" Bridgette agreed and everyone nodded.

"Fine let's stop at this old diner, I really want a hamburger... or two" Geoff said pulling into the same diner that Gwen and I entered almost two months ago.

My heart pounded suddenly, but I reminded myself to be discreet in front of everyone else. I know I won't find Gwen here, and it's probably better that I don't because I'll gain some trust from my parents and earn more opportunities to look for her; so I stroll inside as happy and carefree as I was a few minutes ago.

We all eat a butt load of food and start joking. Owen was still eating and was playing with his ham burger. He put two pickles on the top for eyes and moved the buns up and down to make it talk. It was really stupid but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please don't eat me Trent. All I ever wanted to do was star in my own romantic comedy and finally show my parents what a success I've become..." Owen said trying to imitate a woman's voice.

"Dude cut it out, before you-" Too late he already spilled the contents of his hamburger onto my shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry" Owen said.

"It's okay" I said wiping some of it off.

"I was talking to Lady Ivana, now she'll never get to live out her dreams!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Do you think they have a bathroom here?" I asked looking around.

"Sure I've been here before. There on the left side of the main counter. You can't miss it" Bridgette told me.

"Thanks" I said getting up trying to keep most of the mess on my shirt from falling to the floor. I find the bathroom and get a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser. I managed to get everything off except the brown stain that had already soaked into my shirt. I gave up and stepped out of the dingy, square room.

I was making my way back to the table where everyone sat, when a moving figure from the kitchen window caught me off guard. A thin girl in an apron was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. I was about to turn away and head back to my table until I saw the girl turned around. I stopped mid step realizing the girl was _Gwen_. I hadn't recognized her in her uniform and her hair tied up. She hadn't seen me. Automatically I step through the doors of the kitchen and make my way towards her. She has her back toward me so I call her name.

"Gwen?"

She turns around quickly and gasps.

"Trent!"

I step closer to hug her, but she puts her hand up motioning so that I don't. I step back regretfully.

"Since when did you start working here! I've been trying to look for you, but I haven't been able to get past my parents..."

"Maybe it was for the best that you couldn't find me" she said grimly letting her arm fall to her side again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I've realized that this was all a big mistake. Just one big, huge mistake" she said on the verge of tears.

I stepped forward again to comfort her.

"No! Just leave. It's better for the both of us, trust me" she said pushing me away again.

"This can't possibly be good for me in any way."

"You don't know anything" she weeped.

"What's going on? Why are you mad at me? Are these people treating you badly?" I said angry myself for the last possibility.

"Just go you are not supposed to be here anyway."

"Sweetie? What's going on back there?" I hear a woman calling deeper in the kitchen. Gwen looked in the direction where the voice came from and then looked at me.

"I'll go. For now, but this isn't the end of it. I won't lose you over this" I said to her.

"Please, for the both of us just stay-" she started.

"For now" I repeated.

"Gwen!" the woman called again.

"I'm fine Maybelle" she called back loud enough for her to hear, and looked at me one more time before I left.

I made it to the table but didn't sit down, instead I headed straight for the car.

"Hey Trent. Did you get it out?" Bridgette called.

"No" I muttered and kept walking.

"Nice going Owen" Tyler said.

"What? What did I say?" Owen asked dubiously.

I was out before I heard the rest of it. I swung open the car door and stayed in the back seat until they came out to get me.

**Dun dun dun dun! I know there's not that much going on in this chapter and you might not get anything right now, but it will all be explained. I'll let you make your assumptions first hehe. I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter in my head correctly, and thank you all for reviewing. **

**P.S. I can't believe GxD actually happened! Why would they do this to me? Oh well I still have fanfiction. GxT forever!  
**


	16. Gwen's Side

**Sorry for updating late again. I tried several times to write this chapter but it didn't feel right until I came to this. If you don't remember who Maybelle is, she the woman from the diner who helped Gwen and Trent. She and her husband kind of adopted her. Don't ask questions, just read. Haha. Enjoy!**

I remember it was cold that day. I only brought a thin sweater that only managed to keep me from freezing. I remember thinking that the bad luck was intentional because there were no signs of wind or clouds earlier that day.

Still, I kept walking. I looked back shivering to check if I could still see the bus stop, when I didn't I felt a little better. I remember seeing familiar fields and houses so I must have been close. Once I had checked where I was, I put my head down to keep anything from flying into my eyes, but it was no use because some dust particles managed to creep their way into my vision.

My arms had been crossed so I fumbled foolishly to try to reach my eyes in time. My eyes had reflexively closed tighter making the irritation worse. I eased them slowly and eventually opened them. Once I did, I saw everything in a blur for a couple seconds not even sure what was what. I rubbed them ferociously to see clearer.

Somewhere in between when I was struggling with my eyes; I saw something. Something warm and familiar. The colors green and black. I blinked several times frantically to see what it was. I was sure it was Trent. I was sure that he came here looking for me too. My heart thumped loudly.

But it wasn't him. His figure seemed to have had shifted instantly into another familiar shape. DJ's. I thought I was just seeing things, but he kept walking towards me. When I was certain that it was really him I felt surprised that he would show himself to me.

I hesitated to step toward him, but did it anyway still half thinking that he would disappear with my interaction. He didn't, and I was nervous.

"DJ" I said quietly.

He looked at me fiercely before he replied, "Gwen, you have to stop here. This infatuation must come to an end."

"Huh? What, are you saying?" though I knew the answer perfectly well and he knew I did.

I stepped forward again.

He shook his head at my advance. "Turn back now Gwen. Trust me it's better for the both of you."

"Are you talking about **Trent**?" I said stupidly. "You said **yourself** it was fine; that nothing would change if I turned human to do as I please" I argued.

"**I** said that without any consultation. **I** should have not given you any hope of pursuing him. **You** still have a duty to fulfill."

"**I** have free will" I hissed.

"No one said that you don't. I've said it before it would be much better** for the both of you i**f you stayed away from each other."

I stared at him angrily. He said it so calmly, without any emotion. He didn't **care** that he was ripping my life apart and that's what I hated the most of him coming.

"Why? What are you not telling me? Has He seen something!" I looked at the floor not wanting to ever hear his answer.

"I have doomed myself" I muttered. '_Even worse. I doomed him_' I thought to myself.

I looked up at DJ then; hating the reason he came but appreciating his warning.

(End Of Flashback)

Thinking about it now I couldn't help but let a few tears drop. I was _stuck_. _Stuck_ as a human. _Stuck_ without Trent. _Stuck _without knowing the possibilities of my dreams.

"Gwen! School!" Maybelle called from the living room, and I immediately wiped my tears.

Not only did Maybelle take me in but she also is schooling me at home. I really never have to leave the house except for work and occasionally shopping.

I don't know how long any of this is supposed to last, but if I can't be near Trent then I _can't_ stay in this town. I have to earn my paychecks and leave far far away. Somewhere where he can't find me and so I don't go looking for him either.

(Later)

Maybelle and I finished for the day and we started to get ready to head for the diner.

I was starting to get nervous. Trent had already found me there once, he could always come back guaranteed to find me again, and I don't know if I can reject him again. It's been days though and I'm starting to think that I succeeded in keeping him away.

My stomach lurched and I sighed. '_It's for the best_'. I kept telling myself.

(After Work)

We finished the day normally and I helped Maybelle load the car with cleaning materials for the next day. After that she went back inside to talk to the manager about the schedule. I thought it would be best that I don't go. Lester has never really liked me. I don't know why, I've hardly ever said anything to him.

I was waiting for Maybelle near the car and took off my hat. I felt my hair frizzed up on the top of my head and sighed. I bent over and tried looking in the rear view mirror to try and see my head, but it was too small. I stood up straight again and looked at the car window, and faintly saw my reflection and started working.

I gave up and tied it in a small ponytail. I turned back to look for Maybelle and my heart froze in surprise. My mouth let out a small gasp.

_Trent_ walked closer to me.

"Tr-ent, no" I stuttered and back into the car. He looked hurt that I rejected him again, and once again I feel horrible.

"Gwen,_ please_ talk to me. Why are you doing this?" he paused,"You can't just have changed your mind all of a sudden. What did I do?" he said with his pained expression and I felt mine match his.

"Trent, you can't be near me anymore. You have to understand we **can't** be together. I realized that even though I'm human we are **still** not meant to be. I'm doing this for the both of us" I squeaked on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about! Do you even know? **How could this be good**!" he shouted in disbelief.

His words broke my logic. I realized then I didn't know. DJ never said. What _was_ better for him? I automatically assumed the worst.

My arms fell to my sides defeated and my knees gave in. I started to fall.

He caught me. Of course he would, it was his nature. I buried my head in his neck, loving the feel and warmth of him. That was _my_ nature.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled on his shoulder and He placed his palms on my back to sooth me.

We stayed there on the floor. I started to pull free to see his face. While I did I reflexively looked up, and when I did my happiness vanished just as quickly as it came, because **I was right**. **DJ was right**.

The Fallen. Heather and Duncan at least. Watching us from the diner's roof top. Smiling but not for our reunion.

My blood ran cold. I could no longer protect him or myself for that matter. They were at the advantage. The cruel, sickening but very real advantage.

As frightened as I was; I gripped Trent's hand and let my instincts do the rest...

**I actually really enjoyed both writing and reading this chapter. If you didn't then I've got more don't you worry about that. Alright I have to go do homework now! **

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's late but I've had a million things but now...I'm on VACATION! =DDDDD so I'll be updating soon. Oh this is still Gwen's POV  
**

Feeling nothing but fear and adrenaline running through my veins I manage to get Trent and myself into Maybelle's van without pausing to explain anything to him. Which is easier said than done, especially when there is no time for explanations, at least not now.

Without any experience in driving except watching, I stomped on the gas pedal and zoomed out of the empty parking lot nearly hitting a pole on the way out. I hope Maybelle doesn't come out soon. I don't want her to have to face them alone. I panicked myself even more and sent a chill down my spine at the thought.

Trying to not think about anything negative I kept speeding up, and we had managed to get a good distance away from the diner. The whole time I just kept repeating in my head 'Why aren't they after us? Why aren't they after us?' over and over until I started sweating. The only other thing that I could hear occasionally were Trent's constant questions.

"What's going on? Where are we going? Why are you so scared? Gwen answer me!"

I didn't answer him or even thought of answering him because the question still repeated itself in my head and I started to say it out loud uncontrollably. "Why aren't they after us? Why aren't they after us?" I kept on muttering while looking at the rear view mirror for any signs of them. Unfortunately my uncontrollable thoughts only arose more questions for Trent to throw at me.

"Who's they? What are you talking about?" I heard him only faintly.

I grew tired of anticipating them to come because I knew they would come and they were only delaying themselves purposely. There was no way they were going to let us get away, they have not one once of mercy in their entire being.

"Gwen? GWEN!" he finally yelled frustrated that I never tore my eyes from the rear view mirror to answer him.

"CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?" I yelled frantically in a mess, failing to be completely coherent. I felt my eyes burn as I starting thinking about it again.

"What? Feel what-" he stopped his own sentence and fell silent.

Too curious not see his reaction I finally looked over at him to see what I hoped to see. Comprehension.

"Do you know now?" I asked already knowing his answer by his blank expression but itching for him to say it out loud anyway.

"The Fallen." he whispered dreadfully and as if by cue, as if by a cruel coincidence the car jolted dangerously to the side of the road. It was them and I knew it and Trent knew it now too. They had only been waiting. Most likely for the perfect opportunity or just to toy with us or possibly to give us false hope.

The car had nearly tipped over but I managed to maneuver it back on the road and yet again sped up. The next time we heard something impact the car it stayed attached to the car's side and seemed to make the air around us pulse heavily. I struggled slightly to keep my hands on the steering wheel. I almost fainted from terror when I heard the window of the car shatter in the backseat. I tried to see what it was but the added gravity made it difficult to turn my head, so I turned back to the wheel managing to see only the hand that broke the glass.

The gravity lifted and I sighed relieved. The broken window brought in new air to filter the added weight but made the noise of the wind outside add to my overloaded thoughts. I looked over at Trent to see if he was okay.

He was looking at me with a maniacal smile spread across his face and I knew instantly it wasn't him. His green eyes were glazed over black and I gasped terrified.

He seized me with his hands directly aimed for my throat breaking loose one of my hands from the steering wheel making the van swerve slightly so I slammed on the brake to stop it entirely.

"TRENT NO!" I managed before he started choking me.

"You thought you could finish us so easily." Trent's mouth strangely contorted to Heather's voice and I couldn't help but look at him evilly when I heard her voice coming from him.

"You can't even take care of yourself. I almost experience happiness when I heard that you were now a helpless, fragile, human. I thought to myself,'How pathetic for an immortal to transform for a human.' I hope you're happy with your decision." she paused. " You don't deserve to live. Don't worry you'll die in the hands of the one you love" she laughed closing Trent's eyes momentarily and in that moment I knew I had to think strategy. I remembered that Trent had hurt himself last time we had fought against the Fallen, his head. It must still be sensitive. I moved my arm quickly and aimed directly at Trent's skull.

"Oww!" Trent yelled out his own voice and dropped his hands from my neck reflexively to comfort his head.

"Sorry Trent." I said taking the wheel again waiting for the next attack.

"What happened?" Trent asked confused again. Just then the same hand that broke the window punctured a giant hole in the roof of the car.

"Oh Shit!" Trent gasped.

Duncan reached for me making the hole bigger. I panicked and yelled to Trent,"Hurry take the wheel!" knowing that I was his priority. Just as I thought he grabbed my throat and lifted me through the hole. Half squinting I managed to see his face.

"In all of my years I've never had the pleasure of killing an Arc so easily. I guess it's my lucky day." he smiled and tightened his grip.

I closed my eyes then, trying to clear my thoughts of the choking noises I was making, Trent's shrieking voice yelling for me, and the pounding wind. I blocked it all out and thought out to DJ and all the other Arcs, that as their former sister I deserved their help and for them to fight because the battle was not over the Fallen were still here and it was their job to stop them. When nothing happened I thought I had lost the connection when I became human and my hope faded.

"What? No!" I heard Duncan again and he dropped me back into the car and backed away cowardly.

"You Fallen are such a disgrace!" I heard a familiar voice say. Courtney?

"Oh great the princess is here." Duncan said half annoyed half afraid.

"And she's not the only one!" Lashawna boomed ready to blast him to a pulp.

Duncan raged angrily that he lost his opportunity to kill me and threw fire orbs at the both of them. They dodged them easily by teleporting.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that you scum!" Courtney yelled at him seeming to be mad at something else rather than the attack itself. I remembered and understood wincing slightly. She'd have to get over that some day, but I guess not today. They continued fighting and I lay back faint from lack of oxygen.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" Trent said shaking me worried.

"Yeah, are you?" I mumbled staying still. He became even more worried.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." he announced speeding up.

"No! We have to get far away from here! We can't let people get hurt because of us!" I yelled using most of my remaining energy.

"Gwen-" he was cut off by a shattering noise.

The windshield broke into a million pieces by a bright red orb. The bits of glass cut up all of our exposed skin making us both yelp in pain and surprise. Duncan was fighting Courtney and Lashawna. How?

"YOU WON'T BE GETTING VERY FAR!" Heather screeched grabbing the car and tossing it easily off the road. Trent quickly left the wheel and came to cover me and I wrapped my arms around him as the car rolled off the street hitting the ground at least five times each time furthering our injuries. Then it stopped suddenly by Heather's hand. She peered inside at us smiling from what I could tell but then turned immediately in a different direction then back to us frowning.

"Arrrghh! I _will_ find you. Don't you doubt or forget that!" she said furiously and bolted.

We both lay there confused and half dazed, then we started to drift away to nothing. Seeing only blankness and I smiled gratefully whispering "Thanks DJ".

**I hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews/advice, please continue reviewing. I'm planning to wrap up this story soon maybe 2 or 3 chapters more at the most. **


End file.
